


No Laughing Matter

by DeadRose981



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Fear, Gore, Hate, Humor, Laughing Jack Love, Love, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRose981/pseuds/DeadRose981
Summary: No Pain. No Love. No Feeling. No Life. Nowhere to run. When you're running away from an abusive man, and having to give up everything to start anew, only to meet a monotone clown who wants to kill you. Yet somehow, you fall in love, and gain whole new troubles....





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Raidy. Like Raid with a ee sound at the end.

I am 5'5", 24 years old with grey eyes, pure white hair, tiny waist, and huge boobs, I'll tell you what.

And like all great stories, this one starts with me having already sold my soul.

To a strip club.

I was a stripper at a club whose name is not important. I was known as Ginger. Original, I know, but Jasmine was already taken. I love the smell of jasmines. But I guess it was a good thing that name was taken because the name would have been ruined for me, because guys would be yelling Jasmine at me, ready for me to take off my top.

But anyways, one thing you should know about me.

I don't feel anything.

Okay, lies. I can feel somethings. Fear, love, happiness. You know, emotions. But I can't feel pain. At all. I would know, I have been stabbed more times then I can count because of my attitude problem. Maybe my attitude was what almost got me killed. I have always been stubborn, and I guess my ex boyfriend didn't like that. He was actually how I first figured out I feel no pain.

I was kind of in an abusive relationship. I don't know how I got myself into it, but I couldn't leave. I truly believed he needed me, and he would die if he lost me.

But the last time he beat me, I realized something. I had to get away. So I ran away. And he's chasing me.

And I can't escape him.


	2. Chapter 2

I unclasped my bra the moment I saw that hundredth dollar hit the stage. I heard the hoots and hollers of my 'fans' as I jiggled my cans, causing more money to be thrown at me. Men were chanting my stage name, but I kept dancing and making seductive faces, hoping that I could make tomorrow's rent. I hated what I did, but it paid the bills.  
  
My boss waved me down, and I grabbed the money and got down, keeping my head down.  
  
"Okay, Ginger, you can leave now. You've done good." I nodded, making my way out back to get into some decent clothes. I quickly got dressed, shivering as the clothes went on. God, it felt so good to be in actual clothes, and not some kind of bikini. I grabbed my purse and was ready to leave when Crystal grabbed my arm. I turned to her, frowning.  
  
"Ginger, I know you're leaving, but I think it would be best if you stayed in here until I get off."  
  
"Crystal, I need to go. I'm starving. This stripper diet is not working for me. I need me some Micky D's."  
  
"Ginger, really, I insist."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A man was asking for you. Tall, blond hair, blue eyes, kind of rude." I stiffened. "He knew you by name. And not your stage name either. You told us if that ever happened, you couldn't leave alone." Shit.  
  
"Listen, Crystal, was there anyone with him?" I asked, rummaging through my purse.  
  
"Yeah, a whole group." I began cursing, pulling out my cellphone.  
  
"I'll call a cab and get out of here without him noticing. You, on the other hand, I need you to go shake what you're mama gave you. Distract him for me." Crystal breathed a sigh of relief, giving me a nod.  
  
"I'll do my best." She hurried out, and I turned away, running out into the alley behind the club. Shoving my phone back into my purse, I hurried over to the ladder that was hanging from a metal porch above. I climbed it, making my way up to the roof. I laid down up there, sighing.  
  
"Can't James just leave me alone." I grumbled, his face coming into mind. I frowned, shaking my head. I hated seeing his face. He reminded me of a pug. How I could have though something like him was cute, and then proceeded to date him throughout and then 3 years after high school was beyond me.  
  
If you see my past self, smack the shit out of her for me.  
  
I sighed, closing my eyes. I was safe for a little while, and I was exhausted. Shaking your ass for hundreds of guys a day was harder then it looked. I turned onto my side, curling up into myself, and let myself drift off for a moment.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _"James, I am so sick and tired of how you treat me!" I cried, throwing my phone at him. It bounced off his beer gut with little effect. He rolled his eyes, advancing on me._  
  
"Oh, Raidy, stop being so dramatic. You know you love how I throw you around."  
  
"No, I don't! I don't deserve this!"  
  
"No one ever does, you dumb bitch!" he yelled, rearing back and smacking me across the face.  
  
I stepped back with the impact, tears in my eyes. I had been going through this for almost 7 years now. Maybe...  
  
I slowly looked at my asshole boyfriend, my mind finally made up.  
  
I turned from him and ran out the door, him calling after me. But I did not stop. I had a sanctuary in the woods, a mile or so from my apartment I shared with James.  
  
There was an abandoned cabin there, closed off from everyone deep in the woods. I often went there when I had to get away from James. But I always ended up going back.  
  
This time, it would be different. I wouldn't go back. I had clothes I kept there, and some extra money. My own personal savings. It would be enough to get me away from here and rent an apartment.  
  
Hopefully.  
  
I climbed in through the window, taking care not to touch the broken glass. I made my way through the rooms, into the room farthest from my entrance. I began gathering what I could into the bag I kept there when I heard it.  
  
"All ar-ound the mul-ber-ry bush...the mon-key chased the wea-sel..."  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I woke up with a gasp, shivering. It had begun raining, and I was soaked. I sat up, shaking my head, getting the water out of my eyes. I got up, climbing down the ladder. Sighing, I pulled my hood over my white hair and began walking to my apartment.  
  
Luckily, my apartment was only a few  blocks from the club, so I was able to make it there without being followed, and without getting jumped. I walked up the stairs to the fourth floor, shivering the whole way.  
  
I stumbled into my apartment, taking off my hoodie, feeling like death.  
  
"How was work mommy?" I smiled over at my son, who was coloring with my friend, Katie.  
  
"It was great, Tommy." I said, wringing out my hair. "How was he, Katie?"  
  
"The usual." She said, getting up to pat my shoulder. I frowned. "He asked about his father again." I looked at my three year old son, still frowning. "Are you ever going to let James see him?" I shook my head, walking over and picking up my son.  
  
"Katie, James isn't the father." I said, walking Tommy to his bedroom. I laid him down, tucking him in.  
  
"Mommy, will I ever see Daddy?" He asked, fixing his grey eyes on me. I sighed, ruffling his pitch black hair.  
  
"I don't think so, sweetie." I said sadly.  
  
"Why not?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"I haven't seen him in three years, sweetheart. If he wanted to come back, he would have." I said, leaning down and rubbed my noes against his pointed one. "Get some sleep, little one."


	3. Chapter 3

_My body stiffened as the broken voice sang with the broken tune. I slowly stood up, turning around. I heard footsteps, slowly walking towards me. I stood there as a black and white clown came into view. He had messed up black hair, with black shirt, and what looked like bandages around his waist. Black suspenders held up his pants, and he had black and white striped arms and legs, which were both abnormally long. His fingers were claws, and on his shoulders were feathers. A long black and white pointed noes was positioned in the middle of his face, pasty white skin and black lips, harboring razor sharp teeth behind them. He smiled at me, holding a jack-in-the-box._  
  
I cocked my head to the side, picking up my bag, not breaking eye contact with this strange clown.  
  
"Scared?" he grumbled, his smile widening. I shook my head. After being in an abusive relationship for 10 years, not much could scare me. He frowned at me, stepping closer. "You will be."  
  
His arm shot out, stabbing into my shoulder. I didn't even flinch. I had grown used to pain. Occasionally I could feel it. But most of the time, I was oblivious.  
  
This was one of those times.  
  
The clown retracted his arm, growling.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" He roared. I shrugged, walking towards him. He stepped back, his silver eyes widening. "H-hey, you're being weird. Back up and cower!"  
  
"I'm not scared of a cosplayer." I said, walking past him. He growled behind me.  
  
"I am Laughing Jack, and you will fear me!" I kept walking. He followed me, yelling for me to be scared. How could I be scared when he was acting so desperate.  
  
I made it to the window, and turned back, putting my hand on my hip.  
  
"If you're the real Laughing Jack, then how come you haven't killed me yet." The clown cocked his head to the side.  
  
"My usual victims are children and mothers. And I feed off fear. But your not scared...Why?"  
  
"I live a scary life already."  
  
"Serial killer?"  
  
"I wish." I said, hiking my leg up to climb out of the widow. The clown shrugged, walking away.  
  
"Whatever. You're not fun anyways. I'll go find Grossman or Jeff and go terrorize some stupid children." I raised my eyebrows, setting my foot down.  
  
"You don't get people like me a lot, do you?" I asked, walking towards him.  
  
"No, never. Usually I get screamed to go away. But you...that's just creepy. Even for me." I laughed, making a smug face at this monotone clown. Looking upon him, he looked like he could've been a good guy. Maybe once he had been. He even looked a little cute. Sexy even, as weird as that sounds.  
  
And I told him that.  
  
That he looked like he could've been a good guy once.  
  
Not cute or sexy.  
  
As if.  
  
He laughed at that, shaking his head.  
  
"You have no idea who I am, do you?"  
  
"Well, you did say you were Laughing Jack. But, I'm not sure what that means."  
  
"I was created, very specially, for a boy, many years ago. Red headed and rainbow. Ick, disgusting. But I learn from what I see, and he beat women and killed people, so that's what I do."  
  
"You beat women?" I said, stepping back. He chuckled.  
  
"No, freak, I kill people. It's quite fun."  
  
"And you used to be rainbow?"  
  
"Shut it before I change my mind to kill you."  
  
"No, it's adorable."I laughed, putting my hand on his arm. "But I think black suits you better." Jack looked at my hand, cocking his eyebrow.  
  
"What...are you doing?"  
  
"Touching you." I said, smiling. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I can still kill you, you know."  
  
"If you were going to, you would've already." I said, shrugging.  
  
"It wouldn't be any fun. I want you to scream to your god for mercy, not laugh as I tear out your intestines."  
  
"Kinky." I said, rubbing my hand up his arm. I didn't know what I was doing, but my heart beat faster. I knew I wasn't in love or anything, but I knew that I was happy he hadn't tried to beat me. Or kill me, but beating me was what frightened me.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, cracking his neck and moving away from me. I set my bag down, cocking my head.  
  
"Raidy."  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I woke up, groaning. I hated the mornings. The light was the thing of angels, and I was no angel.  
  
"Mommy, we're out of cereal!" Tommy yelled, making me groan again. He was so well behaved, but once his Frosted Flakes was out, he got pissed off.  
  
"Coming, sweetie." I called, getting up and getting dressed. I pulled on some jeans and a tank top, hurrying out into the kitchen. "Would you like mommy to make you some scrambled eggs?"  
  
"What about an egg and cheese sandwich on a bagel?" He asked, clapping. I smiled, pulling out some eggs and some cinnamon raisin bagels.  
  
"These okay?"  
  
"You know there my favorite." He said, turning away and resuming his coloring from the previous night. I smiled, taking out a pan and beginning to cook.  
  
The phone started ringing, and I struggled to grab the landline from where I stood at the stove.  
  
"Hello, Valentine residence, Raidy speaking."  
  
"Miss Valentine, this is Mrs. Burbine. I'm calling regarding your son, Tommy."  
  
"He isn't in any trouble, is he?" I asked, looking over at my son. He smiled at me, but I shook my head.  
  
"No, Miss Valentine. I'm afraid you haven't paid Tommy's tuition for him to start our school next year." I groaned, adjusting the phone against my ear.  
  
"Mrs. Burbine, please, he needs to get into school. He's so smart, he really is. How many  three-year-old's do you know that can speak fluently. He's already starting to read and he can even do a little math. He's brilliant, ma'am."  
  
"Must get it from his father." She said, making me frown. "His test scores I will admit are phenomenal, but without his tuition, I'm afraid he'll have to attend regular schooling. I hear this is a great public school in your area."  
  
"He's better then public schooling!" I cried, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. "Please, reconsider."  
  
"Send the tuition in and we'll take him. It's as simple as that." I growled, shaking my head.  
  
"Sorry, but like his father, I don't have the time." I slammed the phone onto the hook, my cheeks burning with anger.  
  
"Mommy, what's going on?" my son asked, staring at me, worried. I smiled at him, hearing a knock on the door.  
  
"Nothing sweetie. But I think Katie is hear. I'll have her finish your breakfast while I go out and get you some cereal."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Oh, Jackie!" I called, landing on the floor on the abandoned cabin.  
  
"Don't call me that." The monotone clown growled. "And I wish you would stay away from me. This is bad for my reputation."  
  
"No one else is here." I said, cracking my shoulder. "How is it bad for your reputation."  
  
"You do know I've never failed to kill anyone, right?"  
  
"So, kill me."  
  
"It's no fun if you want me to kill you." The clown rolled his silver eyes, annoyed. "I like a challenge while hunting." I shrugged.  
  
"Sorry, LJ, but I just ain't scary. My boyfriend is scarier then you."  
  
"Yeah, so I've seen." He said, eyeing my arms. "Maybe I should take some times."  
  
"Nah, I prefer a man who doesn't hit me." I said, stretching out on the floor.  
  
"What do you mean by that, woman?" He said, raising his eyebrow. In the 3 weeks I had been coming to see him, he had refused to call me by my name.  
  
"I've been coming here for 3 weeks, Jack. I've listened to you complain, I've watched you peruse your hobbies, I've slept over here. We're practically dating." I said, smiling at the little fantasy. I will admit, I was beginning to become very fond of the monotone clown. Fonder then I had ever been of James.  
  
Jack growled, standing up from where he sat on the floor.  
  
"Woman, I am a supernatural being who enjoys killing people. Trust me, you have no chance of being with me."  
  
"Eh, whatever."  
  
"Ohh, I wish you would just fear me a little so I could just kill you already!"  
  
"You can always just kill me, you know that, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but what fun is it if your're not afraid!?" He cried, raising his abnormally large hand and slamming my leg down, almost hard enough to break it. I cried out, sitting up immediately, grabbing my leg. My heart beat faster and harder against my rib cage, catching in my throat. My breathing sped up as I looked up at Jack.  
  
The killer, Laughing Jack.  
  
He sniffed the air, his black stained lips curling up into a smile.  
  
"Oh, that's right. You're afraid of abuse." He said, advancing towards me. "Your fear smells amazing. I can't believe I didn't put two and two together and figure it out."  
  
"LJ, stop. Please." I said, getting up and backing away. He punched me, causing me to fall back. I grabbed my cheek, tears in my eyes. I looked up at the clown, glaring.  
  
"You men are all the same, no matter what species." I hissed. "You find out what makes then tick, and you use it to fulfill whatever sick desires you have." I got up and ran, my heart pounding. I didn't look back to see if he was following me. I just knew I wasn't going back to that cabin. He could have the money, he could have the clothes. I could walk, and that was free.  
  
I ran all the way back to my apartment that I shared with my pug-faced boyfriend. I burst in, knowing he was home, but not really caring. I was hurt. More hurt then I should have been, physically and emotionally. I hardly knew him after all.  
  
I guess I just felt happy for once.  
  
"Raidy, where are you going?" James demanded, stopping me at our bedroom.  
  
"James, I am not in the mood." I cried, giving him my best glare. He frowned at my face, stroking my cheek softly.  
  
"Did you get into a fight or something?" He asked. I pulled away from him, slamming the door in his face.  
  
"Don't act you suddenly care!" I screamed, sitting where I stood and covering my ears with my hands._  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I grabbed my sons cereal, shaking out of my memories. It wasn't a good thing to be doing while shopping. I checked out quickly, already ready for a nap, and it was barely noon.  
  
I walked into my apartment, stretching.  
  
"Do you want me to go, Raidy?" I heard Katie call from the living room.  
  
"No, you don't have to Kate. I just need a nap."  
  
"Didn't you just wake up?"  
  
"Yeah, long night. And day." I called back, laying down with a sigh. I closed my eyes, feeling sleep tug at me.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _I was sitting on my couch, flipping through the channels. Nothing was appealing to me. Nothing was ever appealing to me. I sighed, turning it off after my third rotation of the thousand channels we had and got up, ready for bed._  
  
I walked into my bedroom, knowing James would be home in an hour, but I didn't care. He could find me dead for all I cared.  
  
I sighed, pulling on my tank top. It had been almost a month since I had been out of my apartment. I should have just left that day, instead of becoming starstruck over a stupid clown. I didn't even like clowns!  
  
I turned to my bed, ready to jump in and let the pillows welcome me in their embrace when I saw something. A single red rose, corrupted at the edges with black. I walked over and picked it up, confused. James never did nice things like this. He was just downright cruel to me all the time.  
  
"You haven't come back." I heard a broken voice whisper behind me. I spun around, a glare on my face.  
  
"I try not to make it a habit to be beat." I said, instantly wincing at my words.  
  
"You come back here, don't you?" Jack said, suddenly too close for comfort.  
  
"That's different. He'll track me down if I leave." I said, turning from him and crossing my arms. "Unlike you. Why are you even still here? Don't you have a city to go and terrorize."  
  
"Yes, but I thought I'd do something first." He said, grabbing my arms.  
  
"Don't touch me." I growled.  
  
"You intrigue me, Raidy." He said, leaning down and nibbling my ear. My breath caught in my throat. "I have never met someone who could look upon me, almost be killed by me, and keep coming back, with not a speck of fear in her eyes."  
  
"I'm not afraid." I said, swallowing.  
  
"I know. It's why I haven't killed you yet." He said, biting down on my neck.


	5. Chapter 5

_I was suddenly on my back, the monotone clown Laughing Jack on top, his razor sharp teeth drawing blood on my neck. My back arched, in pain. But not in a bad kind of pain. This pain felt good._

_I entangled my hand in his hair. It looked greasy, but it was soft. So soft, like the feathers on his shoulders._

_He ripped off my tank top, no hesitation, completely destroying it. I laid there, exposed, both of our eyes wide._

_"You know, I was created hundreds of years ago, and I still have only seen one other woman like this." I cocked my head to the side. "It was that woman who was with my original friend, Isaac. But I never really got a good look."_

_"Well, now you have." I whispered, swallowing. LJ smirked, leaning down and licking my breasts. My eyes rolled back in pleasure as I bite my lip. I looked back at him and noticed that suddenly, he was naked. He looked almost human. The structure was the same, only he was more broad and his skin was grey. But he was still the most perfect being I had ever seen._

_He moved up to my neck to nip it with his razor sharp teeth, drawing more blood, but for me, it felt amazing. The masochist side of me I never knew I had was surfacing._

_And I loved it._

_Jack wasted no more time feeling me up and nipping. He took his member, lining it up with my hole and shoving all he had inside me, causing me to cry out. James wasn't even this big. I've never taken so much before, but I loved it._

_Jack awkwardly moved in and out of me, slowly, unryhthmical. He kept growling, shaking, unsure of himself. I pulled on his hair and bit his earlobe._

_"Don't tell me that's all you got, Jackie." I whispered, biting onto his earlobe harder. He growled, slowly speeding up but still unsure._

_"Dammit woman, I've never done this before. Let me figure it out." I chuckled, rolling over so I was on top, him still inside._

_"You're thinking too much." I said, straddling his waist. "You have to stop thinking about whatever it is you're thinking about. Just feel." I put one hand on his stomach and the other behind me, slowly moving my hips in a circular motion. He moved his hands to my hips, his back raised from the bed._

_Slowly, I began moving up and down on him, letting my breasts bounce a little. He came up off the bed, his hands on my upper back, looking me in the eyes, his breathing heavy. I kept moving up and down, going a little faster. His grey eyes rolled back, closing slowly as he sucked on my nipples, and as I pulled his hair and raked my claws up and down his back._

_He twisted his body so I was once again on my back and he was on top. He moved in and out, finding a rythum. He licked my neck, his moans mixing with my own._

_His pumps continued to get faster and harder as he began to reach his climax. I pulled his hair hard as my back arched with pleasure. I was hoping I would become stimulated enough to have my own before he finished._

_As if reading my mind, he stopped, his dick completely inside of me. He began moving in circular motions, his pelvis rubbing up against my clit. I moaned louder, this feeling completely new. All the years I had had sex, my clit had never gotten this much attention._

_He stopped and began moving in and out of me again. I whined and bite his neck, showing my disappointment. He bit me back, growling._

_"Don't you whine at me, you little bitch. Be patient." I smiled through my biting, feeling more turned on. It was hot when he talked to me like that._

_He stopped again, moving his pelvis against my clit every know and then, until finally, I threw my head back gasping and breathing hard as my first orgasm ripped through me. My heart hammered in my chest, and my body convulsed beneath him. I wrapped my legs around him, holding tight. I felt him smiling into my neck, nuzzling it._

_"Good things come to those who are patient." He whispered, going back to fucking me. I pulled his hair back hard, forcing him to come away from my neck. I stared into his grey, almost silver eyes, breathing hard. Slowly, I pulled him down, tentatively kissing his black lips. He stiffened, stopping for a moment, before getting into it. He kissed harder, holding my face as he continued. I had calmed down from my orgasm, and was focusing on my new lover. I kissed him with more passion then I thought I could feel._

_He stopped kissing me as he convulsed, moaning loudly as he came for the first time inside me. He laid against me, his dick going soft as he finished, holding onto me, his head on my breasts._

_"That...that was..."_

_"I know." I whispered, holding onto him. I knew he was a murderous clown. I knew he killed for a living, and that he lived in a different word then me. I knew after this, I probably wouldn't see him for a long time, maybe never again. But in this moment, this moment, I was happy. In this moment, nothing bad could happen to me._

_"You make me feel strange things, Raidy Valentine." LJ whispered. " I was supposed to be killing tonight. But maybe it was Toby telling me I had to in order of Slender, but I didn't want to. I wanted to see you." He rolled off of me, sitting up in the bed. "And now I'm naked, in bed with the human who I couldn't kill." I moved next to him, laying my head on his chest, drawing circles on his peck._

_"Do you regret laying in bed with me?" I whispered, looking up at him. He took my face in his hand, looking at me warmly._

_"I thought I would." He said, kissing me softly. I smiled and kissed him back. He pulled back, a smile tugging at his lips._

_When suddenly, the front door opened, and my asshole boyfriend began yelling for me._


	6. Chapter 6

_Jack jumped out of the bed, his cloths suddenly on._

_"Jack, what are you doing?" I hissed, covering up my body. He didn't answer as he ran into the closet, closing the door just as James walked in. James looked me over, a sneer on his face._

_"It's about time you were ready for me when I get home." he said, taking off his belt. "Maybe you've finally learned." I lowered my eyes, shaking. I didn't want him to come on to me. I wanted to be anywhere but here._

_James grabbed a fist full of my white hair, pulling me over to him. Instinctively, I let go of the blanket to grab my hair, trying to get it out of his grip. He forced my lips to his, grabbing my throat. I tried to pull away, but he gripped tighter. I winced as his fingers flitted over the bite._

_"What the fuck is this?" He demanded, pulling away and looking at his fingers. "Is this blood?" He looked behind me. "Why the fuck is there blood on your neck? And why is it on my pillows?"_

_"Uhm..." I swallowed, unable to answer him. He moved around me, looking to the floor._

_"And why the fuck is your tank top shredded?" He roared, bringing my face up to his. "Who the fuck has been in my house? Who the fuck are you sleeping with?"_

_"J-James, I can exp-p-plain!" I stammered._

_"Explain what? That you're cheating on me?" He roared, shaking me. I cried out in pain as chunks of my hair threatened to rip from my scalp. "Who is he? Who is the bastard who you've deemed better then me?"_

_"Any man is better then you." I hissed, digging my nails into his forearm. "Any man is better then you." He growled, throwing me down on my stomach, facing the door. He grabbed my hips, forcing them up. I looked up to the closet, shame washing over my face. I tried getting free, put he spanked me hard enough to leave a hand print, causing me to cry out in pain. I saw Jack's silver eyes through the slits, his fingers reaching out to me._

_"Don't watch." I whispered, hoping he would hear me. "Just leave."_

_"Shut up, bitch." James grunted, mounting me. I cried out, trying harder to get away. But he held fast. I looked back to the closet, pleading with my eyes. I knew he wouldn't come out, but I wanted him to. I wanted him to save me. His silver eyes looked sad as I received my punishment._

_Finally, James pulled out, spreading his seed on the sheet. He pushed me to my side, grunting. He laid down, quickly falling asleep. I rolled off the bed, as far as I could go without waking him, pulling a blanket with me. I wrapped myself up in it, bawling my eyes out._

_He was suddenly there, wrapping me up in an embrace, kissing my head softly._

_"You weren't there." I whispered, shivering. He said nothing, sighing. He continued to hold me for what felt like hours. I was slipping between dreams and reality before he got up, careful, trying not to disturb me. But I felt him. "You're never coming back, are you." I said it more as a statement then a question._

_"Raidy, you are a human. And I am a murderous clown. I can't stay here."_

_"I won't be here when you come back." I said, shivering._

_"Didn't you always say that in the cabin? That one day you'd run, and you'd never come back." I stayed quiet. "Exactly. I'll be back in a week."_

_But I didn't wait a week._

_After that night, I packed a bag and moved away from Florida to New York. And two weeks later, no contact from Jack, and I found out I was pregnant._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke with a start, groaning. I looked at the time. 10:59. I had slept all day. Next to my clock, a note. I picked it up, sighing. Katie had put Tommy to bed, but had to leave. I shook my head. I needed to find a day job so I could spend more time with Tommy. He was 3 now, but he's be 15 before I knew it.

"Mommy!" I heard Tommy cry. I got up, stretching. The little monster was calling. Probably had a bad dream, poor kid. I stumbled to his room, feeling my bones aching and cracking. I opened the door, my son sitting upright in his bed, a scared look on his face.

"Hey, Tommy, what's going on sweetie?" I asked from the door way.

"Mommy, a monster was in my room!" Tommy said, jumping up and grabbing onto my leg. My heart squeezed in my chest.

"Tommy, monster's don't exist." I said, my voice breaking.

"But mommy, he was here!" He cried, tears in his eyes. "He almost got me! Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Tommy-"

"Please?" He asked, his big grey eyes pleading. I sighed, picking him up.

"Tommy, you are a pain." I said, rubbing his back. I turned from his room, ready to get some more sleep. I began walking us to my room, rubbing my sons back, when suddenly he screamed.

"Mommy, he's right there!" I turned around quickly, holding my son closer to me. Out from the shadows stepped a man, wearing all white and black. His black was long and looked greasy, but it was as soft as the feathers on his shoulders. His coned noes was stripped, just like his legs and arms, and his eyes were almost silver. My breath caught in my throat as he stood over me, his eyes wide. 

"Jack?" I whispered, taking a step back.


	7. Chapter 7

"Raidy." He said, taking a step towards me.

"Who is he mommy?" Tommy asked, turning to look at the monotone clown.

"Tommy, go to your room." I said, letting him down. Tommy looked reluctant, but ran back to his room anyways, avoiding the clown.

"So, a kid huh?" Jack asked, shaking his head. "Never thought James would do it."

"It's not Jame's kid." I said, putting my hands on my hips. "I think it's time you leave." Jack narrowed his eyes at me, huffing.

"You didn't wait for me." He said, taking another step towards me.

"I left that night." I said, looking away. "Why you would expect me to wait is beyond me."

"You don't belong in my world." He said, stroking my cheek. "You belong with humans."

"Humans and monsters are the same to me, Jack. Now, you need to leave." I said, turning from him.

"I looked for you." He said.

"And you found my kid." I said. "Leave him alone." Silence. "I mean it Jack. He's all I have now."

"What about me?" He asked, his hands on my upper arms. "I looked for you for so long."

"I've moved on." I said, moving away from him. I went into my room, locking it. I curled up into my bed, turning on the baby monitor. I wanted to know if Jack fucked with my kid.

"Raidy, come on." He said, banging on the door. "This is ridiculous, let me in."

"Jack, you could have easily found me." I said, huffing. "You found me in my apartment that night. You had no idea where I lived. You could have found me." Silence. "Exactly. I bet you thought it was better this way."

"Raidy, please open the fucking door." He said. I rolled over, my back to the door. There was more silence. Then-

"Who are you?" Tommy said over the baby monitor.

"A monster." Jack hissed.

"Mommy says monsters don't exist."

"You're mommy lied." I quickly grabbed the monitor, pressing the talk button.

"Jack, get away from my son!" I yelled. "He's done nothing wrong!"

"Oh, so mother dearest can hear us." Jack said. I heard the baby monitor being jostled. "Raaaaaidy. Come play with us."

"Leave Tommy alone!" I hissed back. "Please Jack, leave my baby alone."

"You know my MO, Raidy. You know I can't do that." He chuckled. I heard my son's muffled cries, and I began to fear for his life.

"Jack, leave our son alone!" I screamed, throwing down the monitor and running to his room. Jack looked at me from the room, frowning, a pillow over my son's face. "Let him go!" I cried, rushing to him. Jack grabbed my by my throat, lifting me and the pillow up.

"Go back to your room." He growled. "Leave the door unlocked."

"No." I gasped, clawing at his hand. He shoved the pillow back on  Tommy's face, smothering him again.

"I will kill him!" Jack roared. Tommy struggled, screaming out for me. My heart squeezed in my chest.

"Okay, okay!" I cried, tears streaming from my face. "Just leave him alone." Jack put me down, his eyes like burning embers. I rushed to my room, closing the door. I laid down on my bed, shaking. I grabbed the baby monitor, pressing the button. "Leave Tommy alone now. Please." I set the monitor down, waiting. I heard his gasps and I sighed in relief.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Tommy asked, gasping for breath.

"I don't kid. Not anymore. I just want your mommy."

"Are you like the men who follow her home from work?" He asked. "They try to break in sometimes."

"Shouldn't your daddy take care of them?" Jack snarled, his anger apparent even to me.

"Mommy says daddy's not coming home. If he wanted me, he'd have stayed." Silence. Then.

"How old are you?" Jack asked, his voice farther away.

"I'm just turned three years old." Tommy said. I rolled over so my back was to the door as I waited for Jack. I was shaking, scared. I hardly knew the creature. But I knew if I didn't play along, he could kill us.

The bed sunk in a little as he laid beside me, pulling me closer to him. I stiffened, my temper flaring through the fear.

"Stop." Jack said, squeezing me. "Don't be scared of me. Please."

"I don't know you." I whispered. Jack sighed, kissing the back of my neck.

"You knew me." He said, covering up. "We've done things." I was silent. "I just want to sleep."

"Go sleep somewhere else." I growled, pulling away so I wasn't right up against him. Jack put his hand on my hip, but didn't try and pull me back. We laid like that for a long time. I was beginning to think he had fallen asleep when suddenly he spoke.

"Who does Tommy belong to?" Jack asked. Not threatening. Not in anger. Just a question.

But how was I supposed to answer?

"I know it wasn't James." He continued. "If you left that day, that is. Like you said. James was too scared to do it." I didn't say anything. I pretended to be asleep, wishing he would go away. "Raidy, don't pretend you're sleeping. I know you're not." I didn't move. I forced myself to breath evenly. Jack huffed, and I felt him get up. He left the room, and I forced myself not to sigh.

"Hey kid, you up?" Jack's voice came from the baby monitor.

"Why are you still here?" Tommy asked.

"I like your mom." Jack said.

"So does every guy who comes here." I've never heard my sons voice sound so dry. He sounded almost exactly like Jack. Jack barked out a laugh.

"Oh, you sound just like someone else I know." Jack said, calming down. "You'd get along."

"Leave." Tommy said, his voice threatening.

"I will, kid." Jack said, his voice barely a whisper. "Don't you worry." I continued to breath evenly. I was scared, but if I showed it, Jack would pick up on it and come back.

The bed sunk in in front of me as arms wrapped around me. I was pulled into Jack's chest. He kissed my head softly.

"I hope he isn't mine." Jack whispered. I turned around so my back was to him once more.

"Good thing he isn't." I whispered back, the lie almost catching in my throat.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mooooooommy!" I opened my eyes slowly, groaning. I didn't even know I had fallen asleep. I sat up, stretching. "Moooooommy!"

"I'm coming Tommy!" I called, cracking my neck.

"I always hated that habit." I jumped, looking to my right.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"I feel asleep." He said, his arm over his eyes. "Can you please shut that kid up?"

"Why don't you get up and tell him yourself?" I grumbled, getting up, not even bothering to put on pants. I walked out into the kitchen, yawning. "What's up Tommy?"

"Can you make me some breakfast?" He asked, smiling. I sighed, nodding. I walked over to the fridge, grabbing the eggs. I turned around and almost dropped them. Jack was sitting at the table, his grey chest exposed. And him and my son were glaring at each other.

"I thought you were leaving." Tommy said coldly.

"I'm an adult. I can do as I please." Jack said, flashing his teeth at Tommy. Tommy copied him, his teeth looking momentarily sharp. I swallowed, hoping Jack hadn't seen that. But as I turned on the stove, putting an egg into the pan, I saw him look at me, a dark look on his face.

Yeah, he definatly saw that.

There was silence in the kitchen as son and father glared at each other. I finished up my son's bagel egg and cheese sandwich and one for me. I set one in front of him, and he bit into it, never taking his eyes of Jack. But Jack looked over at me, shaking his head.

"Raidy, why do I have this feeling you've been lying to me."

"I owe you nothing." I said coldly.

"No need for the icy tone." Jack said, looking back at Tommy. "So, you are lying, arn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, taking a bite of my sandwich, the cinnamon and raisins tasting amazing with the egg and cheese.

"Raidy." His voice turned menacing as he stood up.

"Don't you talk to my mother like that." Tommy said, standing up to square up.

"Shut up, small fry." Jack warned, his silver eyes piercing. "This is adult stuff."

"Tommy, sit down." I said, standing up. Tommy sat down, glaring up at Jack.

"Tell me the truth." Jack growled.

"Why do you even care?" I asked, throwing my arms up. "You didn't even try to find us. Find me! You regret it!"

"I never said that!" Jack said, coming around the table to stand in front of me. "I never regretted it, okay? I did look for you. I did. But I just wasn't looking in the right places."

"Now look who's the liar." I yelled, pushing him away from me. "You are such a liar! You could have had any of your stupid little buddies be on the lookout! But you were embarressed that you laid down with a human, so you said nothing, and just continued doing whatever it is you do."

"Raidy-"

"No, Jack, I am not going to sit here and listen as you lie." I walked back to my room, grabbing my pants and me and my sons jackets. I walked back, finding everyone exactly where they were. I put my son's jacket on, picking him up.

"Raidy, you are not leaving!" Jack said, grabbing my arm. I jerked my arm away, not looking at him.

"Tommy, say goodbye to daddy, because this is the last time you'll ever meet him." Tommy shifted to look behind me as I stormed out of my apartment, shaking with anger.

"Raidy!" Jack called after me, but I ignored him. I left my apartment, buckling my son into his car seat. I got into the drivers seat, pulling out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" Tommy asked.

"We're going to see Auntie Katie." I said, shaking.

"Was he really my daddy?" Tommy asked me. I winced, realizing I had just come clean without even realizing it.

"Tommy, it doesn't matter." I said, reaching back to squeeze his hand. "You'll never have to see him again."

"He tried to kill me." he said.

"It's his favorite hobby." I said.

"To kill his kids?" Tommy cried. I scoffed, shaking my head.

"No. He kills kids, and sometimes mothers. But he won't touch you again."

"How do you know?" Tommy asked, fear dripping from his voice.

"He knows who you are." I said. "Don't tell anyone about that okay Tommy? We can get in a lot of trouble." Tommy didn't say a word. We drove in silence for a while until we finally pulled into Katie's driveway. I unbuckled my son, holding him close to me as I walked to the door, knocking. Katie answered, her eyes wide.

"Raidy, what are you doing here?" She asked, taking Tommy from me.

"His father paid me a visit last night." I said, closing the door.

"His real father?" She asked, her eyes wide. I nodded, sinking into a chair. She put Tommy down, waving him off to go play with her sons. He ran off, throwing his coat down. Katie came over to sit across from me. "Raidy, I am so sorry."

"Don't tell that to me, tell that to Tommy." I said, burying my face in my hands. "Katie, I don't want Jack to be around him. Jack isn't good with kids. He doesn't even want kids, just me. But he left me in that relationship with James. He said he's come back, but I couldn't stay with James. That's when I came up here."

"Raidy that was three years ago!"

"I know! And now Jack is here, and I ended up telling him Tommy was his. And Tommy knows it too. Plus James is here. He's still trying to track me down, and there is nothing I can do about any of this."

"Raidy calm down. Breath."

"I can't breath! Me and my child are in danger!" I cried. "James is going to kill me when he finds me! For leaving him and having a child that isn't his! And he'll know Tommy isn't his because James is sterile! He can't have kids! And I ran out on Jack, so you know he's going to want to strangle me! I'm fucked, Katie, I'm fucked."

"Calm down, Raidy." She soothed. There came a knock on the door, and Katie got up. "I ordered some food from Japan. That must be them, finally." She left the room, opening the door. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Tell Raidy to her her ass out here right fucking now." Came a raspy voice


	9. Chapter 9

"Who are you?" She asked, confirming it was, indeed, Jack. She had never met him.

"Tell her to get out here." He said again. "I am not in the mood for games."

"She's not here." Katie said, shutting the door in his face. She came back, pale as a ghost. "You had a kid with that?"

"Don't you start judging me, Katie." I said, narrowing me eyes. "You don't even know him."

"If you know him so well, why are you hiding?" Katie asked, giving me a look. I looked away, covering my face.

"Katie, he hates kids. Absolutely hates them."

"I have kids, Raidy!" She cried. "You are putting my kids in danger!"

"Where else was I supposed to go!?" I yelled, jumping up.

"Anywhere but here!" Katie said. "You need to leave."

"Katie-"

"No, Raidy, get out. Now." she said. I shook my head, tears in my eyes. I rushed to get my son ready, appalled. I put him back in his car seat, letting him buckle himself before starting the car and driving away.

"Mommy, what's going on?" He asked, no emotion whatsoever on his face. I shook my head, wiping my eyes.

"We're alone, baby." I said, swallowing. "We're alone." I got onto the highway, my throat tight and my eyes foggy. I had to keep wiping them, but I couldn't stop crying.

So maybe that was why I didn't see the dog that walked onto the road.

"Mommy, look out!" Tommy cried. I cried out as a giant dog jumped in front of my car. I swerved, going off road. My car hit something, and suddenly everything was spinning. Then we crashed into a tree, landing right side up. Everything was so quick. I slammed forward, bashing my head off the steering wheel, glass cutting into me. Glass was everywhere, my car a mess. I slumped over the steering wheel, unable to move.

My vision began going dark. I tried to move, but everything hurt.

"T....T....Tommy...?" I said.

"Mommy, are you okay?" He asked.

"F...Fi...." I couldn't say anything else. I was losing consiusness. I couldn't breath, and my head hurt so bad. I was in pain, which was weird. I hadn't been able to feel pain in years. "T...Tom...Ja..." Then everything went black.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy?" I cried, trying to unbuckle, but I was shaking too much. I was scared. Mommy wasn't moving. She wasn't talking. What if she was dead? What would I do if she died? Would I go live with my daddy? Would I live with Katie?

I looked out the window to see the dog that had made us crash. He was a pretty white and grey dog with blue eyes. I glared at the dog. He made us crash. We crashed because of him.

"Go away!" I yelled, tears in my eyes. "You made us crash!" The dog barked, turning into a big black and red dog with a huge smile. His eyes turned pure white and I screamed. A man stepped out next to the dog. His face was white, and so were his eyes, only with a tint of blue, but they were ringed with black. His cheeks were red and cut, a everlasting smile on his face.

"Are you Tommy?" He asked, pointing a knife at me. I swallowed, nodding. The man looked down at the dog, shaking his head.

"Go get Jack. And tell him to hurry. Hoodie and Ticci are on  their way." The dog seemed to nod, running away. The man looked back at me, shaking his head again.

"You and your mom are lucky I owe Jack a favorite." He said, tapping on the glass. "And that I found you before Ticci."

"Please help my mommy." I cried, pointing at her. The man ignored me, prying the door open with a grunt. "Help her!"

"Shut up!" The man roared, taking me out of the car seat. "If anyone knew I was helping you, we'd all die!" I stayed silent, holding onto the man. "Thank you." He put me on his hip, going around to look at my mommy.

She didn't look so good. Her face was all cut up, and blood was oozing from her face. Her white hair was stained with blood, and her eyes were closed. I reached out for her, but the man held me back.

"Stop." He said, turned away. "Let's get you out of here."

"But my mom!" I cried, wiggling in his arms. He held fast, walking away from the car. "Wait, that's my mom!" The man with the scary face pulled me away from him, hands under my armpits, staring at me with his unblinking eyes.

"You need to get away from here! Jack will be here to help her, okay? But for right now, I need to get you out of here before anyone sees you. Got it?" I nodded, my eyes watering. He put me back on his hip, grumbling. I looked back at the black car, my moms white hair glowing. The man continued walking away, and soon, I couldn't see her anymore.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tore off the car's door, throwing it off into the distance.

"She's real hurt, huh Jack?" Smile dog said, sitting there watching me.

"I can see that's she's hurt." I growled, slowly pulling her out.

"You better hurry. Ticci is on the way to bring Slenderman some souls." Smile continued. I turned to him, hissing.

"Shouldn't you be with Jeff?" I growled. Smile got up, shaking.

"Probably, but with Ticci and Hoodie still on the prowl for souls, I thought I should stay with the dead woman."

"She's not dead." I said.

"Jack, I'd be able to hear her pulse." the demon dog said. "I don't hear anything. And you know I would, considering."

"Your hearing is wrong." I said, carrying her bridal style. "She's fine."

"You should have figured something like this would happen." Smile said, hurrying to keep up with me as I walked away. "She is human. Human's die."

"You think I wanted to get involved with a human?" I grumbled, carrying her up to the car Jeff had brought. "It was all just a big accident."

"An accident you let happen." barked Smile. "If you had just killed her, you wouldn't have to be carrying her corpse to a car, keeping secrets, and dragging me and Jeff into this."

"Shut up! Okay?" I yelled, pulling her into the backseat with me. "Just shut up."

"Is mommy okay?" Tommy said. I looked up to see Tommy sitting on Jeff's lap in the driver's seat. I put my finger's to her throat, my heart sinking.

No pulse.

"Jack?" Jeff said, looking down at the kid. "Is she okay?" I smiled a fake smile, my eye twitching.

"Yeah, she's fine."


	10. Chapter 10

"Shouldn't we bring her to the hospital?" Jeff asked, pulling up into the driveway of Raidy's apartment.

"No, she's fine." I insisted. I picked her up from the backseat and brought her inside, Jeff and the kid right behind me.

"Jack, I don't know why you find it so important to keep helping this woman, but I think it's time we give it up." Smile said, laying down on the floor. I flashed him a dirty look.

"Jeff, will you watch Tommy?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't turn on me know that my favor was fulfilled.

"Yeah, whatever." Jeff said, setting Tommy down. I brought Raidy into the bathroom, running her a bath. I was hoping the warm water would revive her, bring her back to me. I had literally just gotten her back, I wasn't going to lose her.

And be left alone with a kid I had just found out was mine.

I carefully took off her tattered clothes, setting her in the tub. I began washing the blood from her cooling body, hoping she would wake up. But even after I finished, she remained lifeless.

I wrapped her in a towel and brought her to her room, clothing her. I tucked her in tight, hoping the warmth would seep back into her body.

I walked over to Tommy's bedroom to see Jeff playing with some kind of game with him. Jeff looked up, smiling. Or well, his face brightened up, considering he was always smiling.

"He took out Sorry." He said, drawing a card. "Dammit, go back four spaces." Tommy laughed, clapping his hands. Smile laid up against his leg, back in his husky form.

"Why are you still helping me?" I asked, confused. I had asked for help, but I had expected Jeff to turn on me and kill the kid as soon as we were in the clear.

"You think you are the only one who's befriended a human?" Jeff asked, moving his piece back four spaces. "I had a kid once. Her name was Jamie. Her mother even let me stay in her life. But Slenderman think's that us monsters should keep to ourselves. It was my fault. I wasn't secretive about it at all. I loved Jamie. But..." Jeff stopped, his face darkening again. "I just think it's great that someone has finally given you something. And I think it would be shit if you didn't have that anymore." Smile huffed, almost in agreement. "And if-" Jeff looked at Tommy, then back at me. "If some kind of shit hit the fan, it would be shit if you were forced to do this on your own." I nodded, sitting down in their little group.

"After this game, we should figure out what to do for lunch." I said, ruffling up Tommy's hair.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, she's ice cold." Jeff said, holding Raidy's hand. We had spent the day with Tommy, keeping his mind off his mother. It was nightfall now, and all monsters were to be prowling the streets.

"I know. I know!" I said, pacing. "What do we do?"

"I think we should just bury her." Smile said, licking his jaws. "She's dead Jack."

"She's not dead!" I roared, glaring hard at Smile.

"Jack, he might be right." Jeff said, shaking his head. "Damn."

"She's only 24!" I cried, sitting on the edge of the bed. "She can't be dead."

"Jack, there's nothing else we can do." Jeff said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "It's time we let her go."

"I can't." I said, shaking my head. "I can't." I put my head in my hands, sobbing. "How is it a human can have such an effect on me. I'm completely wreaked. I'm a mess!"

"I know Jack." Jeff said, moving towards the door. "But we have to let her go know. Let's take Tommy to the cabin out in the woods. It's my little slice of heaven. No one ever goes there. And if they do, we can hide him in the cellar."

"I don't want to raise him to be like me." I said, shaking. "He needs to be like other humans."

"And you'll regret leaving him for other humans to take care of." I didn't say anything to that. "Jack, I lost my kid. Don't lose yours too." He left, leaving me alone with the corpse of my lover. I laid beside her, stroking her hair. It hurt to know she wasn't going to wake up. I blinked tears from my eyes, pulling her to me, and drifting off to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready to go?" Jeff asked me. I nodded, looking back at the apartment. It was morning, and we were leaving to go to the cabin.

"What about mommy?" Tommy asked, concerned. "Why isn't she coming with us?"

"Mommy is working." I said, ruffling his hair.

"But it's morning." Tommy said, confused.

"We'll come back and get her." Jeff said, picking him up and putting him on Smile's back. Smile grunted, but didn't say anything. "She just needs the money, okay?" Tommy nodded, grabbing Smile's fur. "We'll meet you outside, Jack." I nodded. They left, and I looked around again. I went into Raidy's room, slipping a piece of paper in her bra. I had bought a phone, and I was holding onto hope that she would wake up. And when she did, I wanted her to know everything was okay, and that I would be waiting for her.

I went downstairs, getting into the backseat with Tommy.

"Are you going to be a dad now?" Tommy asked. I nodded. "Because you can't leave now."

"He'll have to leave sometimes." Jeff said, pulling out. "But someone will you be with you all  the time. Promise."

"Are you my uncle now?" Tommy asked. Jeff laughed, shaking his head.

"I don't know how Jack feels about being related to me." Jeff said. Smile sniffed, looking out the window.

"Please?" Tommy begged, putting his hands together. "I wanna uncle!" Jeff looked at me from the rear view mirror. I shrugged, and Jeff nodded.

"Okay, Tommy. I'll be Uncle Jeff." Tommy cheered and clapped his hands, dancing in his seat. I smiled despite myself. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a kid.


	11. Chapter 11

It was difficult at first.

Tommy was always asking for Raidy, and we all had to keep coming up with excuses. I think he was starting to get suspicious. Especially since he hasn't seen his mom in over four months.

"Hey, shouldn't we put him in school?" I asked Jeff one day as he sat with Tommy, watching some kind of horror movie. "And isn't this movie too scary for the kid?"

"Hey, he picked it out." Jeff said, shrugging. Tommy was watching the screen with fascination, not even flinching when the man's head was snapped.

"This movie isn't appropriate for humans." I grumbled. "What is this?"

"I have no idea. Some Saw movie I think." Jeff said. "And I'm not sure. Isn't he a little young to be in school?"

"Mommy was trying to get me into school." Tommy said, his eyes still not leaving the screen. "I don't know what school it was, but the lady wouldn't let me enroll because she didn't have the money." I shook my head, turning away.

"You must be pretty smart." Jeff said.

"Mommy used to say I was intellahent." Tommy said. "No, intelligent. Smart." I smiled slightly, looking over at the phone I had bought. No calls yet. But soon.

"Jack, we could put him in a public school." Smile said, licking blood from his jaws.

"I think public schooling was what Raidy didn't want." I said, taking a cookie out of the cupboard. Human snacks tasted amazing, and these coconut caramel cookies were my weakness.

"You have to do it your way now." Smile said, sneezing. "It can't be about what a dead girl wants."

"Shouldn't you be out killing?"

"Three suicides." Smile said, proudly. "I met the Slenderman's quota for this week."

I never understood why you worked for him." I said, finishing the cookie.

"I never understood why you don't." The demon dog retorted. "You both target children."

"Yeah, but I never turned them into slaves." I said.

"Hey, now. No one knows what he does with those children." Jeff called from the living room. "He could eat them for all we know."

"I bet he gives them to Zalgo." I said distastefully.

"I bet he kills them for kicks, like you." Smile said.

"Do you really kill kids, daddy?" Tommy asked, looking at me suddenly. "Mommy said you do."

"Yes, I do." I said, not really thinking about the fact I was talking to a kid.

"Will you kill me if I'm bad?" He asks.

"Of course not." Smile says, padding over to sit beside the boy. "Jack likes you."

"Yeah, don't worry." Jeff said patting Tommy's head. Tommy laughed, laying down on Jeff's lap. I sat down on the other side of Tommy, rubbing his back.

"We'll find a way to get you into school Tommy." I said, stretching. "A nice private school."

"I watched a movie about private schooling." Tommy said, huffing. "I didn't like it."

"Movies lie." Jeff said. "And so does the internet."

"Please don't put me in private schools." He said, shivering. "I want public." I looked over at Jeff, his ever smiling face somehow frowning.

"Don't look at me, Jack." He said, shaking his head. "You do whatever you want." I huffed, watching the movie. I had no idea what was going on, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

"Daddy?" Tommy said, looking up at me. I shook my head.

"Why don't we wait a few years, Tommy?" I said, smiling. "Most kids don't get into school until they're 5."

"Mommy said I was intelligent." Tommy said, crossing his arms from where he laid. I narrowed my eyes at the kid. He was proving to be difficult.

"Jack, why don't we just put him into Kindergarten?" Smile said. "Lost of kids go into it young. Especially if they're smart." I growled, glaring at the dog.

"If you know so much, why don't you raise him?" I hissed.

"We're just trying to help, Jack." Jeff soothed. "We arn't trying to question your parenting. But you did ask for help, and now your stuck with help." I sighed, nodding. "Luckily, the new school year is starting next week. We can enroll him them." Tommy cheer half heartily, yawning. I chuckled, picking him up and bringing him into the little room we had set up for him. Tommy snuggled in, falling asleep quickly. I left the room and sat back down on the couch, stretching.

"This is the best you can do, Jack." Jeff said, getting up.

"I'm trying." I shook my head, sighing.

"Go out and kill something." Smile said, shaking his fur. "You'll feel better."

"I don't want to right now." I said, my eyes flicking to the counter.

"You know she's never going to call." Smile said.

"I can hope." I said, running my fingers through my hair. "I'm allowed that."

"You are." Jeff said, glaring the best he could at his dog. "It's okay to hope for someone to call."

"Don't bring your feelings about Jamie into this, Jeffery." Smile warned.

"I can do whatever I want." Jeff said, rolling his bleached eyes. "And this has everything to do with what happened to Jamie. Do you want to see that kid slaughtered?"

"No, not really." Smile said. "But my answer would have been different four months ago."

"Well, this is now." Jeff twirled his knife, heading to the door. "I have to go give my souls to Ticci. I forgot to last week, and I'm over flowing." I waved off the teenager, nodding. He left, and I was left with Smile.

"I'm allowed to hope." I said. Smile huffed, rolling onto his side as someone was killed on the TV.

"This movie is too violent for Tommy." Smile said.

"I think it's too violent for humans." I said, shaking my head. "How do they come up with this stuff?"

"Probably the same way they decide to lay with a guy who carved a smile into his face, and a monotone clown." Smile said, getting up and padding to Tommy's room.

"Touche, asshole."


	12. Chapter 12

"So, I'll be going to school now?" Tommy asked as I walked him out of the woods. There was a bus stop close to the outer edge of the woods, so he could run out to catch the bus whist still being by my side.

"Yes, Tommy. Public, just like you wanted."

"Thank you." He said, smiling up at me. I smiled back, ushering him towards the bus as it came into sight. He waved at me, rushing onto it and taking a seat at the front. I turned away as the bus took my son away, sighing in relief. It had taken a lot of hard work, but Jeff and I had finally got him into a school. It wasn't the best kind of school, but it would do for his education.

I began trudging back to the cabin, feeling on edge. I hadn't killed anyone in months, and I was itching to do it.

"Jack, long t-t-t-time no see." I groaned, turning around to see Ticci Toby. Beside him was the rest of his gang charge, Maskie and Hoodie.

"Hey, Ticci." I said, narrowing my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"We've had reports." Maskie said, shaking his head at me. "You've been hanging around normies."

"Sp-p-p-p-pecifically a little b-b-b-oy." Ticci said, glaring at the former ring leader.

"A little boy?" A said, scratching my head. "Why would I do that? I kill children for a living."

"Slenderman has also been worried about your intake of souls." Hoodie said. "You haven't killed a human in four months."

"If we all keep killing like this, we'll have another outburst." I said, shaking my head. "Remember 2012? We've been all over the internet since then. We need to space out killings."

"Or you could move on and kill in another city." Maskie yelled through his mask.

"T-t-t-that's enough, Maskie." Ticci said, glaring at him.  The poor kid, forever stuck at the age of 19. Once you join Slenderman's circle, becoming a Proxy, you stop aging. Almost like Jeff, but Jeff had been allowed to mature to 18 before being able to become one of Slender's proxies.

Ticci had CIPA (Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhidrosis), which caused him to be numb to pain, much like Raidy, Schizophrenia, Tourette Syndrome, and PTSD, and he was beaten by a father who was a drunk. Lost his sister, whatever her name was, to a car accident. And then Slendy came in and gave him hallucinations, causing him to kill his father. Now Toby uses hatchets to murder people, after the murder of his father and the lighting of his neighborhood. But he doesn't remember any of that because of the amnesia given to him by Slenderman.

But I do. I was there.

I worked for Slenderman after Isaac. I collected souls for him. And I did his dirty work. I wasn't a leader like Maskie, but I did help Slender with Ticci's case. I watched this kid, and had been impressed. But I had left shortly after Ticci became  Proxy. I didn't have a reason. I had gotten the guidance I needed to make it as a monster, and I wanted out after Ticci.

Okay, the reason was Ticci. Human's shouldn't become monsters. They weren't cut out for it.

But I guess I had been wrong, considering he had become the leader of the Proxy's.

"Look, if it irks you that bad, let's go kill someone." I said. "But I work best at night."

"N-n-n-no." Toby said, his masked face twitching. "Let's go k-k-kill now."

"Arn't all little good children in school?" I asked, amused with the fact that Ticci thought we could kill now, in the broad hours of daylight. "Beside's, isn't it against monster law to hunt during the day?"

"Unless you're Smile." Hoodie said, nodding. "Suicide is all the time, but law. But Murder-"

"Is after dark." Maskie said proudly. "How could you be so dull, Toby? You should know better, considering you took my place as leader!"

"Enough!" Toby yelled, swinging his hatchet at the masked monster. "Fine. Tonight Jack. Show us you haven't gone soft."

"Don't worry." I growled. "Meet me here at 10 tonight. I will show you how I haven't gone soft."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I almost completely blew it.

I had to stay out of the cabin after 3, since Tommy was home. I knew if I saw him, I wouldn't be able to kill anyone that night. I had to have Jeff pick him up, which was dangerous in itself. Toby could have seen them.

But if he had seen them, or anyone else for that matter, no one said anything.

We just hunting.

I killed an infant, almost a year old, for good measure. No one who was looking after a kid would kill an infant, right?

It was bloody, and unusual for me, but everyone bought it, and said they would leave me alone, which was all I wanted. I just wanted to be left alone with my son.

And Jeff and Smile of course.

I walked into the cabin, covered in blood, sneering. Jeff looked at me, nodding. He knew what I had had to do, so he asked no questions. I was still shaking, however. I had kept seeing Tommy's face in the little boy I had killed. I almost couldn't kill it.

But I had.

"Daddy." Tommy came out into the living room, looking me over. "What happened? Did you get into a car accident?" I shivered at the unspoken words in that sentence.

Like Mommy.

"No, Tommy, I had to do my job." I said, walking around him to get to the shower. Tommy didn't say a word. He just climbed up onto the couch to sit next to Jeff. I cleaned off the blood, watching as it dripped down the drain. I stayed in there for a long time, only coming out when I heard the phone ringing.

We had bought a landline to register Tommy into school with, considering we couldn't go in ourselves. Being a monster had its perks, and its downfalls.

I came out, hair still dripping, when Jeff came over, his smiling face looking worried.

"What's up, Jeff?" I asked.

"It's Slenderman."


	13. Chapter 13

I took Jaime's hand, smiling. Her name sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had heard it before. But knowing I at least knew her name from before the cabin helped me calm down. She smiled back at me, standing up, leading me slowly back to the cabin as she slowly put her mask back on her face.

But we never made it.

We were suddenly surrounded by strange looking people. One was a man with two hatchet and a brown hoodie and brown hair. He had large yellow bug eyes and a mask thing over his mouth. It looked like it had bars. And he was covered in blood.

Another one, another guy. He had a yellow hoodie and a mask similar to Jaime's, only his was covered in blood, with black eyes and lips.

Another man in a yellowy orange hoodie, with red eyes, but no face. He looked like a shadow person.

There was also a girl. A woman. She had long brown hair that fell down a teal colored hoodie lined with fur. She almost looked normal, except one of her eyes was green, like Jaime's, but the other one was a clock.

The only other girl was a little girl, about my age. She had brown hair and green eyes too, and she was in a pink nightgown, but she was covered in blood, and it scared me a little.

Another man, brown hair, but he had a blue mask over his face with dark black drippy eyes. He had no mouth.

A blond haired man with black eyes and red pupils stared straight at me, sneering with razor sharp teeth. He wore an all green sparrowman outfit, like maybe in Tinkerbell.

The last man kind of looked like Uncle Jeff, only his face was all intact, and his hair was brown and his eyes were blue and dead. He had stitches all over his face, and he was looking straight at Jaime.

"Get behind me." She demanded, which even I knew was pointless. They were all around us.

"Come on, Jaime." The stitches man said. "Let us have the child."

"No way, Uncle Liu." Jaime said, growling. The man, Liu, barked out a laugh.

"Did you hear that, TT? She said no." The man with the bug eyes shook his head.

"It's T-T-T-Ticci Toby, Liu, for the l-l-l-last time." He said, shaking his head. "Hoodie, Maskie, get the b-b-b-b-boy." The man with the blood stained mask jumped forward, but the shadow man shook his head.

"Make Clockwork get him. She wanted him." The woman with the clock in her eye glared at Hoodie.

"Don't let him talk to me like that, Toby!" She whined. "Make EJ do it!"

"I just want his kidneys." Said the blue masked one.

"No, don't eat his kidneys." The little girl said. "Let him Play With me first."

"Come off it Sally." The blond man said, scoffing.

"Be nice to her, Ben!" Clockwork said, turning on him. "Someone, just get him!"

"Over my dead body!" Jaime growled, pulling out some knives from her boots.

"Unfortunately, we already filled our quota for the Slenderman this week." Ben said, shaking his head. "So we don't need your soul. Besides, wasn't taking your eye enough?"

"Don't you have enough children!?" Jaime demanded. She rushed at Ben, slashing at him, drawing blood, but he hardly flinched. Everyone surged forward, grabbing at her, hurting her, except Sally. She walked right up to me, holding out her hand.

"Play with me." She said, smiling through the blood spilling from her head over her face.

"But they're hurting Jaime." I said, looking over at the group of people beating up Jaime.

"Do you even know her?" Sally asked. I shook my head.

"No. But she said she'd save me, and bring me back home."

"Don't you want to play hide and seek instead?" She asked, hopping from foot to foot. I thought about it, worried.

"But my daddy will be worried." I said.

"Part's are so overrated." She said, frowning. "I mean, yeah, they are nice. But it sucks when they are supposed to help you, but they don't listen."

"What?"

"Just come on." She giggled, smiling again. She grabbed my hand, leading me away. "Let's go play hide and seek." I smiled back, hurrying after her, all thoughts of home disappearing from my mind.

"Okay!" I looked once more to seek a lady laying on the ground. I recognized her faintly, but for some reason, I couldn't remember her name. Briefly, the thought the she was trying to help me floated into my mind, but from what she was trying to save me from, I had no idea. I shrugged, turning away and running after my friend, Sally.

"Where are we going to play Hide and Seek, Sally?" I asked, suddenly away of the proxies surrounding me. I had no idea how I knew who they were, but I just knew.

"We're going to the other side!" She said. "My world!" She led me to a well. She pointed to it. "This is the Earth Well. It will bring us back to my world. Then we can play hide and seek forever!"

"Okay!" I said, letting her lead me into the underworld.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up, groaning. Those proxies really wanted that kid. Why, I had no idea, but they did. And now they had him, and I had no idea where they had taken him.

"Dammit!" I yelled, getting up. Thoughts began swirling in my mind. I was being suffocated by my past. I fell back down, putting my head in my heads. I was being crushed by the bad thoughts. I was scared, but I had to stop them. I had to get to the cabin, to the boy's parents. They would be worried. But I'd help find him. I'd go get my mom and we could figure this all out.

I stood back up, my impaired vision making my head pound again, but I shook it out. I took off running in the direction me and the boy had been going before we had been ambushed. The cabin soon came into view, and my heart sank as the realization of how close I had been to saving the small child sank in. But I shook my head, clearing out those thoughts. I knocked on the door, waiting for his parents to answer.

Instead of his parents, however, I came face to face with the infamous Laughing Jack. He looked exhausted, like I had just woke him up.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"I, uhm, think, I, uhm..." I tried to get out the words when a husky dog jumped onto of me. I screamed, expecting him to start biting me. But instead, he began licking me.

"Jaime!" It cried, changing from husky to demon in it's excitement.

"Smile?" I asked, petting his fur. "Why are you here?" I looked back up at Jack, only to see that another proxy stood beside him. This man I knew well. His white hoodie, black hair, permanent smile, and almost white eyes. I stood up, Smile circling my legs as took off my mask.

"Dad?"


	14. Chapter 14

I took the phone, shaking. I lifted the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I said, shakily.

"Jack." Came the deep voice on the other end. "I heard the evaluation went well."

"Why wouldn't it." I said, keeping my voice even.

"I've heard that you've come across a small boy, and that you were keeping him in your charge, which is very uncharacteristic for you."

"Exactly." I said, refraining from growling. Jeff was listening closely.

"We were hoping we didn't have another Jeff situation." Slenderman continued.

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Oh, that's right. You left my proxies after Toby." He chuckled, sending chills up my spine. "Jeff had an affair with human, and she bore a half human half monster, which is not allowed. Zalgo would not have been happy, so I took it into my own hands, eliminating the problem."

"Jeff had a kid?" I said, playing dumb. "Who would have a kid with him?" Jeff looked at me, glaring the best he could. I mouthed my apologized, gesturing to the phone, trying to let him know I was just playing along.

"Yeah, a daughter I think. Jane, or something." Slenderman grumbled, uncaring. "A cute little thing, honestly. Shame she couldn't live. She had a good run though. She made it to about twelve, I think. Looking almost exactly like him, strangely. Anyways, we took care of her."

"Sounds like you did the right thing." I have Jeff a pained look, grimacing. I hated saying these things, especially since he was helping me with Tommy.

"Yes. But anyways, Jack, I'm glad to hear that you haven't made the same mistake. Please, keep it up."

"I will." I said, about to hang up.

"Oh, and Jack." Slenderman continued. "I would like to talk to you about rejoining the proxies. I know you left because of Toby, but you must know that he is a good little soldier."

"Thanks, Slendy, but no thanks. I work better alone."

"We do work alone."

"Then why did you send three of them after me?"

"Please, Jack, just think about it." The line went dead. I walked over to the hook, ending the call from my side. I turned back to Jeff, sighing.

"I didn't mean any of that, Jeff."

"I know you didn't." He said, looking sad. "I just wish things could have ended differently." I patted his back, leading him over to the couch were Tommy was watching Sinister. He was watching intently with Smile, who was in his husky form.

"What did Slender want?" Smile asked.

"Nothing." I said, sitting down next to Tommy. "Just a check up."

"Is he your boss?" Tommy asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"He used to be." I said, laying my head back. "Not anymore." Tommy laid against me, sighing.

"Mommy died that day, didn't she." He didn't say it like a question. He was telling me.

"I'm sorry, bud." I said, rubbing his arm.

"Smile killed her." Tommy said. Every froze.

"You don't know that Tommy." I said, swallowing.

"Mommy was crying, and she didn't see him." He said, looking over at the dog, who had lifted his head up to look at Tommy. "But I did. He ran right out into the highway, in front of our car. And so she wouldn't hit him, we crashed." I saw Smile swallow.

"Smile?" Jeff looked over at the dog. "Is that true?"

"I was just trying to stop the car." Smile said, getting up on all fours. "I didn't mean to kill her!"

"And you, I don't know, didn't think to say anything to anyone?!" I hissed, getting up as well. "You killed her!"

"It was an accident!" Smile growled, going form white and grey to black and red. "I wasn't thinking!"

"Your incompetence killed her!" I growled, my eye twitching. He killed her. He killed Raidy. The woman that I...I...

Tommy grabbed Smile's tail and began pulling him after him.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm tired." He said. "I want the doggy with me." Smile looked just as surprised as the rest of us, but followed the child into his room. I sat down on the couch, my face in my hands.

"Jack..."

"Please." I whispered. "Leave me alone."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up, hearing a whistling sound. Smile was curled up into my stomach, his warmth almost lulling me back into a deep sleep. But the whistling was getting louder. And along with the whistling, I heard kids. I got out of my bed, careful not to wake up Smile. I tiptoed out of my room, and out the front door, careful not to wake up my daddy. He was pretty upset about Smile killing Mommy, but I felt like a liar, so I had to tell him.

I had to.

I walked off into the woods, following the sound. It wasn't far from the cabin.

Or, they weren't.

It was a long line of children in their pj's, getting herded away by a very tall man. He was as big as a tree! It seemed like the whistling was coming from him. It was like he was calling me. I reached out to him, about to walk out from behind my tree when I was pulled back. I held in a scream, not wanting daddy to find out I had gone out without his permission. I was picked up, set down on a hip. It was a woman, her chest pressing uncomfortably against me. She took off running, holding me close. We were getting away from the whistling man, and my home.

Finally, she set me down, looking around. She wore all black, like a shadow, no skin showing, and a mask with red lips and a green eye. When she decided we were alone, she bent down on her knee, looking me in the face.

"What are you doing out in the woods alone, kid?" She asked, her green eye shining through the mask.

"I live in the woods with my daddy." I said, pointing the way we had come. "I live in the cabin that way."

"Who would raise their kid in the woods?" She grumbled, reluctantly looking the way we had come. "Don't they know how dangerous it is?"

"My daddy and uncle are more dangerous." I said, smiling. She shakes her head. She reaches out her hand to me, but I don't take it.

"I can go myself." I said, giving her my best nothing face. She shook her head, shaking her hand.

"Not with the Slenderman out and about." She said. "He loves little kids. He steals them."

"I don't even know who you are." I retorted back, crossing my arms. She sighed, getting down on one knee, removing her mask. Underneath her mask, surrounded by brown hair, was a very pretty face. She had one green eye, and another eye that was milky, but looked like it could have once been blue, but something had made it milky. She looked like she was an adult, but not as old as Mommy. But even with the milky eye, she was very pretty. She held her gloved hand out to me, smiling.

"I'm Jaime."


	15. Chapter 15

Jeff cautiously approached his daughter, his eyes wider then they usually were. He put his hand on her cheek, shaking. She began crying, putting her arms around her father. I watched as Jeff picked her up and swung her around, laughing and crying. Or, trying to cry. He set her down, rubbing his eyes as he ushered her inside.

"Jaime, I can't believe it!" Smile yipped, jumping into her lap as she sat on the couch. Jaime laughed, petting the dog.

"Jaime, how are you here?" Jeff asked, starting to come down from his happiness. "It's been years."

"I'm only 21, dad." She said, shaking her head. "I was 12 when they came for us."

"And they killed you!" Jeff said, shaking. "I watched them kill you."

"They did kill me." Jaime said bitterly. "Brutally." She lifted up her shirt, showing me and Jeff the scars on her stomach. "But, they saw value in me. I woke up in the underworld, Slenderman and Zalgo standing over me."

"You've met Zalgo?" Jeff asked, his eyes wide.

"Zalgo is actually real?" I asked. Jaime nodded, her eyes dark.

"Oh, he's real all right." She said. "He's the king, but he stays counting his souls in his castle. Him and Slenderman are best friends. And they put me back together, together."

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"They wanted me to be a proxy." Jaime said, shaking her head. "They were experimenting."

"On what?" I asked, confused.

"They wanted to make more proxies." Jaime continued. "Waiting for someone to go completely bat shit insane takes a long time, and sometimes it doesn't happen at all. Like with Toby? Before Toby, they hadn't had a new proxy in years, so they did things to him."

"They gave him amnesia and hallucinations." I said, shaking my head. "I was on that case. Slender had to induce amnesia and hallucinations to speed up the process, because she's right, it did take a long time to wait for them to lose their mind on their own. I was confused on why we were speeding up the process, but I was a proxy then, and proxies don't ask questions."

"They like to have new proxies every couple of decades." Jaime said. "But it had been way longer then that, according to Zalgo."

"That's not true." Jeff said, confused. "A bunch of proxies are made all the time."

"That's what they want you to think. Now, they're shorthanded." Jaime said, shaking her head sadly. "Ever since the internet came up with 'creepypasta' there have been mad hunts for them. Either people want to become a proxy, or they want to catch one on video. Sometimes, the proxies can kill them, but sometimes, it becomes a duel to the death, and the human is victorious."

"When has that actually happened?" I asked, not buying it.

"There were a lot of monsters that were working for Slender and Zalgo, but they weren't proxies. Nina, for example. That toy maker guy too. The Rake, Bob, Le Meow, Loudmouth, and even more then that. They're all dead."

"I had no idea." Jeff said, shaking his head. "Makes sense, though. I haven't seen any of them in years."

"The last few were more recent. Within the past 15 years, about." Jaime went on. "But Zalgo wanted to start taking humans and forcing them to be proxies." Jaime rolled up her sleeve, showing her proxy brand. "And for a few years, I was brainwashed enough to go along with it. But, I don't know, maybe their brainwashing wore off or something."

"What do you mean, brainwashing, Jaime?" Smile asked, his ears flat.

"They block your memories." Jaime explained. "I couldn't remember anything. It's a new thing Zalgo had taught some of the proxies to do to humans, because it only works on us humans."

"I'm human." Jeff said, confused.

"No, you are a proxy, through and through." Jaime said. "You took the vows and stuff so you could be a follower of Slender and stop aging." Jeff nodded. "Anyways, some of the proxies who can do this are Sally and Clockwork and Toby. As long as you're with them, your memories are blocked. But, I don't know, something happened and all my memories came rushing back, and I fought to escape." Jaime put her hand over her milky white eye. "Luckily, I escaped with most of me."

"Those bastards." I mumbled under my breath, shaking my head.

"Where have you been, though?" Jeff asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I've been with mom." Jaime said, smiling. "She was made a proxy too, in exchange for her life, but she's branched away from them when she found out what they did to me. Right now she's in hiding."

"Is Jane okay?" Jeff asked, his features becoming softer.

"She misses you." Jaime said, looking away.

"Does she miss me, or does she miss trying to stop my killings?" Jeff asked, chuckling. Jaime giggled, shaking her head.

"Probably both." Jaime said, smiling before before becoming somber once again. "I don't think she'll ever forgive herself for all the murders she committed."

"It wasn't her fault." Jeff said, shaking his head. "It was her job. Don't make the quota....Well, just always make the quota." Jaime nodded, sighing as she pet Smile.

"I miss how simple things used to be." She said, shaking her head.

"Oh come on." I said, trying to be sympathetic. "At least life is never boring."

"You don't have any kids." Jaime said, shaking her head, then she sat up straight, looking back at Jeff. "Speaking of kids, dad, are there any more cabins in the area?"

"No, I built this cabin to be by myself." Jeff said, cocking his head to the side. "This is the only one." Jaime sighed, rubbing her white eye absently.

"Great. How many more kids have you had?" Jaime growled.

"None." Jeff said, putting his hands up. "You're my only kid, Jaimey."

"Well, I just rescued a kid." Jaime said, narrowing her eyes. "He had black hair, just like you. Slender was luring him to the trail, and I grabbed him and ran off." I stiffened, looking over at the girl.

"Black haired...oh my Zalgo." I gasped, running to Tommy's bedroom.

The bed was empty.

I ran back, grabbing Jeff's daughter by the throat.

"WHERE'S TOMMY?!" I roared, baring my teeth. Her eyes widened as she gasped for breath.

"Jack, she can't answer you if you're chocking her!" Jeff cried, grabbing my arm. I looked at him, giving him my best menacing look before letting her go. She gasped for air, looking at me, fear in her face.

"Where is my son?" I growled, my eyes twitching. Her eyes widened even more as she rubbed her neck. "Dammit, I already lost his mother, I can't lose him too!"

"They took him." She whispered, shaking. "Oh god, he's your son?!"

"Who took him!?" I growled, struggling not to lose my temper.

"Toby and the proxies." Jaime said, rubbing her eye again. "They took him to the underworld."


	16. Chapter 16

I couldn't stop pacing.

My son was out there. The last thing I had to remind me of Raidy. My flesh and blood! He was out there, in the underworld, and I was here.

"Jack, you need to sit down." Jeff said, gesturing to the couch.

"Why didn't you fight?" I demanded, turning my attention to the proxy girl.

"I did fight! It is my life's work to save children and people from the hands of Zalgo and Slenderman." Jaime cried, standing up. "But, in all honesty, I think I would have fought harder if I had, you know, known it was Laughing Jack's prodigy that I was in contact with!"

"You should have fought harder regardless!" I growled, turning to face the girl. "Tommy is my son!"

"I know he's your son!" Jaime said. "At least, now I do. Jesus, you had a kid with someone? What did you do, rape her?"

"I'm not Krampus." I said, narrowing my eyes. "She laid with me willingly."

"Sure she did. Then where is she?" I turned away, feeling the telltale sign of tears.

"Jaime, Tommy's mother died in a car accident." Jeff said, putting his hands on his daughters shoulders. "Believe it or not, Jack has a heart, and he really did love her."

"She was beautiful." I said, shaking my head. "I was residing in a cabin out in the woods. I forget where, but I could find my way there no problem. She was in a relationship with an abusive dick, and she was planning to run away. But she didn't. She stuck around and whenever he was at work, she'd come see me."

"You didn't kill her?" Jaime asked.

"No, I couldn't. I don't like to kill if there's no thrill. And she wasn't scared, so there would have been no thrill in doing it. So, yeah, I let her live. And I'm glad I did. She was funny, and cute, and sweet."

"What did she look like?"

"She was short." I said, laughing. "Very short, compared to me. And she had grey eyes and white hair. Like, it actually grew in platinum. And she was just...amazing."

"So, you actually loved her?" Jaime asked, sitting back down on the couch, sounding doubtful. I turned to look at her, sniffing.

"She was my everything." I said, running my hand through my hair. "She actually wasn't that much older then you."

"She was 24." Jeff said, shaking his head. "It's a shame."

"It was an accident." Smile said, making whining sounds. "I didn't know it was them."

"He ran out in front of them." Jeff said, rubbing Smile's head. "He didn't mean it."

"Must've been the immortal blood that saved Tommy form dying, right?" Jaime asked.

"Or the fact that he was in the back seat." Jeff said, sighing.

"Okay, can we stop talking about her?" I said, struggling to keep my voice from cracking. "We need to get Tommy back."

"Right." Jaime said, nodding. "I should call mom. She'll be able to help."

"Will Jane be willing to help us?" Jeff asked, his eyes sad. "I doubt she'll be happy to see me, no matter how much she misses me."

"Dad, mom's been wanting to see you." Jaime said, smiling. "She just didn't want to admit she had given in to Slenderman and became a proxy. She despises proxies. You know that." Jeff nodded, sighing. Jaime took out her cell phone, turning to the bathroom to make the call.

"Do you think we can trust her?" I asked, looking down the hall. "She is technically a proxy. Maybe she didn't take the vows, but she has the mark. How can we know her loyalties are with us?"

"We don't." Jeff said, laying down on the couch. "But she's my daughter, Jack. So, I'm going to trust her."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When can we play hide and seek, Sally?" I asked, jumping up and down. Sally's home looked scary, but I could handle it. I'd seen scarier.

"Soon, Tommy." She said, smiling through the blood. I smiled back, holding onto her hand tightly. I was scared if I let go even a little I would lose her, and I didn't want to lose my new friend.

"Where are we going now?" I asked, looking around. It looked like a giant school.

"This is the proxy school." Sally said, smiling. "This is where the greats learned under Slenderman. How to do everything a proxy does."

"What exactly is a proxy?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"They learn how to teleport, and learn there own individual killing styles." She said, smiling. "Like, Jeff the Killer. You've heard of him, I'm sure. He waits for people to curl up in their beds, then goes into their bedrooms and tells them to 'go to sleep.'"

"Sounds cool." I said, smiling.

"Oh, it is Tommy. And soon, you will be one of us!"

"I get to learn how to be a proxy?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Of course you can, sweetie." Clockwork said, picking me up. I smiled, hugging. "You'll get your own unique look, and you'll get our brand." She rolled up her sleep, showing Tommy her brand, which was right below her inner elbow.

"Awesome." I said. Clockwork looked over at Toby, smiling.

"I love the fact that we can take humans like this." Clockwork said, giggling.

"Don't g-g-g-go around saying that." Toby said, frowning. "I w-w-w-wasn't even sup-p-p-posed to tell you what happens to the c-c-c-children." Clockwork rolled her good eye, still smiling.

"Fine. But can I at least express how much I love that I can keep this one?" Clockwork asked, pinching my noes.

"Fine." Toby said, rolling his eyes. "Now, let Sally take the b-b-b-b-boy up to Slender." Clockwork let tme down, waving as Sally took my hand and led me into the school. On the way in, we passed a plaque. I stopped, pulling Sally to a haul.

"Awful, isn't it?" Sally asked, sighing.

"Why is it awful?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"These are all the monsters that have died." Sally said, pointing. "Grossman, Loudmouth, Jason, just to name a few."

"I can read, Sal." I said, frowning. I hated it when people thought just because I was 3, I couldn't read.

"Sorry, Tommy." She said, shrugging. She herded me away from the plaque, which was very big. She led me up three flights of stairs to a room at the end of the hall. "Slenderman, I brought the boy that Clockwork requested." My eyes widened as I looked at the very tall man standing at the front of the room. He wore a black suit, and had no face. His tentacles protruded from his back, writing on the chalkboard behind him. He turned his white face to us, nodding.

"Wonderful." His voice was very deep, frightening me a little, but I kept my chin up. Just like...someone...that I knew? "You can sit next to my other student, Tommy."

"Are you sure we should use someone so young?" Sally asked, letting go of my hand. "He's only 3."

"Better to learn young." Slender said, waving her off. "And hes smart, do he'll learn quickly. That will be all, Sally." Sally nodded, smiling at me.

"I'll come get you after you're done." She said, waving as she walked away. I waved back, walking over to a desk that was a bit big for me, but I stood up in the chair. I looked over at the other woman, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Tommy." I said, holding out my hand. The woman turned to me, smiling. She pushed her long white hair out of her face, her grey eyes crinkling with the smile. She reached out, taking my hand to shake it.

"Hi, Tommy!" She said, her voice stirring something in my head, but it was fogged over almost immediately. "I'm Raidy!"


	17. Chapter 17

"How long will it take for her to get here?" I asked, pacing.

"Jack, you need to sit down." Jeff said, rolling his eyes at me. "Jane will get here when she gets here."

"Is she always known for taking so long?" I asked, a growl in my voice.

"She's probably not too keen on being so close to the well." Jaime said, shaking her head. "She doesn't like it."

"How will she access the well if everyone think's she dead?" I asked, still pacing.

"Jack, we will find a way, okay? Jeeze, you'd think someone just stole your kid." Smile said, changing to his demon form to show his smile. I turned on the dog demon, my eyes flashing with rage.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I screamed, kicking the demon. Smile whined, limping away. "If you hadn't killed Raidy, we wouldn't be in this mess! I could be living it up with her, in the apartment I left her body in, sleeping with the woman I love. Waking up every morning with her! Eating with her, leaving behind everything having to do with proxies and Slenderman! I could have had more kids! And most importantly, I wouldn't have just lost my only child to the hands of Zalgo and his minions!"

"Jack!" Jeff yelled, standing up. "I know you're upset, but it will be okay. Jane will get here, we'll make a plan, and we'll go the underworld and rescue Tommy. But right now, we have to just sit patiently, and not yell and hurt each other, okay?"

"But-"

"No buts." Jeff said, frowning the best he could. "Sit down. Now!" I grumbled, shaking my head at him as I sat down on the couch, breathing heavily. This sucked.

"Did your mom say how long it would take her to get here?" Jeff asked, turning to Jaime.

"She said a couple hours." She said, shrugging. "But you know mom. She'll probably be here before an hour is up."

"And you are right, dear child." I jumped up, looking over at Jane, who stood in the doorway. I couldn't help but look her up and down. I remembered when her and Jeff became rivals. Damn, back then, I used to wish she would be my rival. Her black dress tonight was a velvety one, with a ribbon tied around her waist. Her high tops clashed with the outfit, but damn she looked nice. Her black hair flowed down her black, a piece of it being twirled in her black leather gloved hands. And her mask was a porcelain white, with black eyes and lips. She removed it, smiling at everyone. As soon as she took it off, however, I cringed, because her face was not the most beautiful thing in the world. Her face, instead of being bleached like Jeff's, was a leathery brown, which was very ugly. But Jeff found beauty in it, and he walked right up to her and kissed her leathery lips.

"Hey beautiful." He said, smiling bigger then he usually did.

"Don't you sweet talk me, Jeffery." She warned, shaking her head.

"Well, I thought you were dead, Jane." He said, holding her close. "Come on, I know you missed me."

"I most definitely did not." Jane said, but her faint blush gave her away. "It was actually nice not being hunted down for sport."

"Come off it, Janey." Jeff said, kissing her again, making his way to her neck. I looked away, a strange pain in my chest.

"Ew, come on guys, really?" Jaime said, gagging. "I don't need to see this. Take out your sexual frustration later. Right now, we have to find Tommy."

"Right." Jane said, coughing. I looked back, my chest back to normal, only to see Jane looking up at me. "I am so sorry, Jack." She said, putting her hand on my chest.

"Lets just get him back, okay?" I said gruffly. Jane nodded, turning back to her daughter.

"So, the well is still here, correct?" She asked. Jaime nodded, gesturing in the direction the well was.

"It's that way." Jaime said. "But we can't us it."

"Why?" Jaime asked, looking at all of us.

"I left the Proxies." I said, shaking my head. "Only the proxies can use the well right now."

"Why?" Jane asked, looking at Jaime.

"They've locked it down." Jaime said, shaking her head. "They're trying to protect their own, not the outsiders, like Jack. He is a good killer, and he is still in the outer circle, but since he isn't a proxy, well..."

"I can't use it." I said. "Because I left the proxies years ago, they see no reason to protect me from the humans who want to kill us, so I have to fend for myself."

"What about you?" Jane asked, turning to Jeff.

"I'm on probation right now." Jeff said, rubbing the back of his head. "Me and Smile got Loudmouth killed a few years ago by accident."

"Loudmouth wasn't a proxy." Jane said, confused.

"Which didn't make sense to me when they revoked my ability to go home, but since Jaime told me their shorthanded right now." Jeff shrugged, "Well, I get it now."

"So who can go back?" Jane asked.

"Can't we just wait for one of them to come up on their own and use them?" I asked.

"They travel in groups." Jaime said.

"You sure do know a lot of information for someone who hasn't been working with the Proxies for years." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jaime asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I just find it a little strange that you know all this information, but you apparently haven't been in contact with any of them for years."

"She's made it her life's work to save children from Slender, Jack." Jeff said, frowning. "Come on man, you need to chill."

"I am chill!" I said, my eye twitching.

"Guys, the phone." Smile said, yawning as he stretched out. I growled, walking into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said, struggling to stay calm.

"Hello Jack."

"Slenderman." I said in greeting. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm calling back to ask you again if you'd like to rejoin the proxies."


	18. Chapter 18

"I already said I work better alone." I said, shaking my head.

"Yes, Jack, but I think you should reconsider my offer."

"Look, unless there is a very good reason as to why you want me to come back, I ain't coming back, okay?" It was quiet on the other end for a minute, then I heard a sigh.

"Okay, Jack. Here's the reason. We need you."

"You need me." I said, chuckling. "You have a ton of proxies. Why do you need me?"

"We're dying off, Jack." He responded, sighing. "We're all dying off, and we're shorthanded."

"Who's died?" I asked, playing dumb once again.

"Nina, Grossman, Loudmouth, Jason, and I just got news that Ben has been taken down."

"Ben?" I asked, my silver eyes widening. "But, how?"

"I don't know everything yet. I sent some men over to investigate, but I'm sure it was another human. What else could it be?" I shook my head, flabbergasted.

"Ben fucking Drowned." I said, shaking my head.

"Yes, and I need to know if you would like to rejoin us. I need more hands." I thought about it, thinking it over.

"I don't know, Slender." I said. "I didn't like how things were then, what makes you think I would want to come back now?"

"We have changed some policies." Slender said, sighing. "But I understand your skepticism, Jack. I will stop asking you."

"Alright then." I said, about to hang up.

"Oh, and Jack." I put the phone back up to my ear.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Tell Jeff I want him to get back to the underworld. It's too dangerous to be up on the surface right now."

"Okay." I said, hanging up. I sighed, shaking my head. Jaime's story checked out. The Proxies were really dying off.

But to me, that just made her that much more suspicious.

I walked back into the living room, shaking my head.

"Who was it?" Jeff asked, playing with Jane's hair. She looked happy and content, and I was willing to bet if she could, she would have been purring.

"Slenderman." I said, shaking my head. "He was calling to see if I would join the proxies."

"Did you accept?" Jaime asked, her eyes widening.

"Hell no." I said, shaking my head. "I can't."

"That could have been our ticket into the underworld!" Jaime yelled, standing up. "Don't you want to see your son again!?"

"Of course I do!" I growled, narrowing my eyes at her. "But I can't exactly rejoin the proxies with a fucking kid. Bet you didn't know what happened to Jeff when they found you, huh Jaime?" Everyone froze, looking at Jeff. Jeff huffed, shaking his head.

"Jack, you son of a bitch." He said, shaking his head. "I don't need you to tell them what happened, especially since you have very little idea what happened to me."

"Dad?" Jaime whispered, reaching out for him, but he moved away, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." He said, shaking his head. "I'm...fine."

"Jeff?" Jane climbed into his lap, playing with his hair. "What-"

"I said I'm fine." Jeff said, shaking his head and pushing her off him. Jane gave him a pained look, but let it go. Everyone was quiet for a moment, lost in their own thoughts.

"I couldn't rejoin without putting every single one of us in danger." I said quietly. "You all know, so you'd all be targets." They all nodded, sighing. "But the good news is, we all still have a ticket to the underworld."

"And what would that be?" Smile asked, in his husky form.

"Ben just kicked the bucket." I said.

"Fuck." Jeff breathed, shaking his head. "Ben drowned?"

"Yeah. And now Slender is reassembling the proxies. He wants everyone back there. He said it's too dangerous for them to be on the surface right now."

"So, I can go back?" Jeff asked, standing up.

"Yeah." I said, nodding. "And since you now have access to the well, you can get us all into Zalgo's domain." Jeff nodded, scoffing.

"Ben fucking drowned." He said, shaking his head. "Fuck, dude."

"I know." I said, patting him on the head. Jeff turned away from me, shaking his head.

"We should go as soon as possible." Jaime said, standing up.

"Tomorrow." Jeff said, shaking his head. "Ben was my friend. I just...I need a moment."

"Yeah. Friends." I snickered, earning a pissed off glare from Jeff. I put my hands up, a smirk on my face as I watched him disappear into the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Jane asked, looking over at me.

"It was before you, Janey." I said, smiling. "Jeff was a teenager once."

"And?" Jane asked, still confused.

"Don't worry about it." I said, turning away. I went to my bedroom, stretching out. I looked out the window, feeling suddenly sad.

"I'm coming, Tommy."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You seem a little young to be training." Raidy said, holding my hand as we left the school.

"Small children are easier to teach." I said, skipping next to her.

"Yeah, but you'd think they'd leave the killing to the adults." Raidy said, shaking her head. "Where is your mother?" I thought about that, trying to coax out the memories of my mother, but only Clockwork came up. But I was almost positive that was wrong. She had said they got to pick me out special. Or something like that.

"I don't remember." I said, shrugging. "My memories are fuzzy."

"Mine too." Raidy said, scratching the back of her head. "I try to remember, but I can't remember anything beyond waking up in Zalgo's castle."

"Who's Zalgo?" I asked.

"He is the ruler of the underworld." Raidy said, excited. "He said I died. From what, we have no idea, but he brought me back to help the proxies."

"That's really cool." I said, my eyes wide. "I didn't know people could be brought back to life."

"They can't. Not unless you're a proxy." Raidy explained. "But I am thankful for another chance at life, so I'm going to help any way I can." I smiled up at her, nodding.

"Hey Tommy!" Sally came up to me, skipping and twirling. "Now that you're out, how about a quick game of hide and seek?"

"Yeah!" I said, letting go of Raidy's hand. When I did, I suddenly felt vulnerable. I looked back up at her, frowning. She was frowning too, looking at her hand, but seeing me look at her, she smiled and waved me off.

"Go on, Tommy." She said, waving me off. I smiled, feeling better. I turned away and ran after Sally, who was ready to start counting.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ready or not, here I come Sally!" I called, opening my eyes and looking around. I listened closely, trying to hear her giggling. She kept giggling whenever she was hiding. And sure enough, I could hear her giggling. I followed the giggle to the woods behind Clockwork and Toby's house, grinning evilly. She would never win if she kept giggling like that.

"Gotcha Sal!" I yelled, pouncing on her. She shrieked with surprise, smiling as she wrestled with me. I laughed, trying to pin her down, but I still ended up underneath her.

"No, it looks like I got you TomTom!" She laughed, letting me up. I glared playfully, shaking my head at my new friend.

"It's Tommy." I said, wrinkling my noes. "Not TomTom." Sally shrugged, grinning from ear to ear.

"Fine. Wanna go again?" She asked, rocking on her feet. Before I could answer, I heard Clockwork calling for us.

"We should go see what she wants." I said, pointing to the house. Sally frowned, but nodded, sighing. We walked back slowly to the house, seeing her and Toby standing in their yard.

"What do you guys want?" Sally asked, narrowing her eyes. I sidestepped away from her ever so slightly. Sally could be scary when she wanted to be, and I didn't want to be caught in the crossfire.

"Slender wants us to go out and patrol for any straggling proxies." Clockwork said, shaking her head. "Some of them aren't checking in. It's getting too dangerous for us to be on the surface right now."

"Slender should just leave them." Sally said, wrinkling her nose. "If they ain't checking in, then that's there problem. Maybe they're busy."

"If Ben Drowned wasn't dead, then maybe we'd think the same." Clockwork said dryly. Sally's eyes widened, shaking her head.

"Not...Not Benny..." Sally said, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. He's g-g-g-gone." Toby said, kneeling down and putting his hand on Sally's shoulder.

"Can't Zalgo just-"

"No. It's b-b-b-bad enough we're doing it on...y-y-y-y-you know." Toby moved his head ever so slightly towards me. I cocked my head to the side, confused, but Toby stood up, sighing.

"We also n-n-n-need you to keep an eye on R-R-Raidy." Toby said.  "Lui is coming with us to patrol, so he can't watch her right now."

"I can't!" Sally said, giving him an annoyed look. "It's hard enough keeping you know who's you know what from doing that one thing." I looked at Sally, suspicious of what she was talking about. But she looked over at me, and I smiled. What had I just been thinking of? Something about Sally and....and...

"You can do it, Sally." Clockwork said. "They say children's minds are big and more intelligent then adults."

"So how do you expect me to do the thing with an adult and kid?" Sally said, narrowing her eyes. "It's hard just doing one all the time."

"You'll figure it out." Clockwork said, turning away. "Lets go Toby."

"I'm gonna report you!" Sally yelled, her green eyes balls of hate. But the duo just waved and left. Sally was fuming, pacing and talking to herself. I stood away from her, finding interest in the grass. It was suddenly much more appealing then playing with Sally. "Let's go Tommy." I obeyed and followed her inside, where Raidy was already waiting. She was sitting in front of a tv, surfing the channels.

"Hey, if we're technically in the underworld, how are we getting so many channels?" Raidy asked as she switched from channel to channel.

"We use phones too." Sally said, rolling her eyes. "We were human once, you know. Even though we don't have to eat or really sleep or anything, we still like to be entertained." Raidy nodded, settling on a channel but not really paying attention. She had just noticed me, and she was reaching out for me, a smile on her face.

"Hey Tommy!" She said. I smiled back, running into her arms. I sat on her lap as she wrapped her arms around me, holding me tight.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"No idea." She said. "This feels so familiar."

"What does?" I asked, not looking back at her.

"Just...this." She said, her voice sounding strained. "I feel like..." She turned me around, looking into my face. Her face was scrunched up, as if she was trying to figure something out. But then her face turned into one of confusion, then a smile. "Hey, I'm hungry. Wanna go eat?"

"But you were about to-" Raidy set me aside, getting up to go into the kitchen. I followed her, getting up into a chair. Sally was in the one next to me, her face paler then usual.

"What do you want to eat?" Raidy asked, looking through the fridge. I thought, trying to think of foods that I liked.

"Egg and cheese sandwich on a cinnamon raisin bagel." I said, surprising myself. "It's my favorite."

"Really? Mine too!" Raidy said, her smile getting bigger. She set to work making it, making the sandwich. I smiled as she set it in front of me.

"Here you go Tommy. One egg and cheese sandwich on a cinnamon raisin bagel, sunny side up with mozzarella cheese. Just like you like it." I smiled, then frowned.

"How did you know how I like it?" I asked, looking over at her. She looked confused, thinking.

"I...I guess because that's how I like it." She said, frowning. I was confused, looking at her, hoping for more. But suddenly another wave of fog went through my head. I struggled to hold onto what I was thinking about, but I couldn't. I frowned, not liking that I kept forgetting things. But I just shook my head, smiling. Raidy smiled back. I looked over at Sally and realized she was looking really bad. Like she was exerting herself.

"Sally, what's wrong?" I asked. Sally looked over at me, smiling weakly.

"Eat your bagel, dork." She said.

I obeyed.


	20. Chapter 20

"We don't have enough beds right now, so you guys'll have to sleep in the living room." Sally said, smiling. I smiled back. Raidy was already laying on the couch, dozing. I walked over, smiling shyly.

"Can I sleep with you?" I asked. She smiled, lifting up her arm for me to lay beside her. I fit easily next to her, like I was made for this.

Or like I had done thing before.

"I wish I could remember things for longer then 5 minutes." Raidy murmured, holding me close. "Then maybe I could remember why this feels so familiar."

"You feel it too?" I asked, yawning.

"Feel what?" She asked. Suddenly, I couldn't remember either. Whether it was because I was tired or the fog, I didn't care at the moment. I yawned again, stretching, then closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

I was in a forest. Or, rather, the woods. I looked around, recognizing it. I lived in these woods. I looked around me and saw fog all around. Was this the fog that kept clouding my mind?

I began walking, looking for the cabin I had lived in a day ago. It wasn't hard to find it. I had lived here for months, and could find my way around easily. I walked into the cabin, looking around. It looked so empty.

"Daddy?" I called, listening. I walked into his room, finding it empty. "Daddy?"

"Tommy?" I turned around, running back into the living room.

"Daddy!" I cried, laughing. I ran up to him, finding relief in the fact I remembered him.

"Tommy, where-how-what?" Jack looked down upon me, confused. "How are you here?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up at him.

"You're here." He said. "Am I dreaming?"

"I think this is a dream, yeah." I said, jumping up and down. "So let's go do something!"

"No, Tommy, you don't understand." Jack knelled down, grabbing my shoulders. "Tommy, you're dream walking. How?"

"Dream walking?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Yes. You're walking in my dreams." He said.

"Is that really a thing?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've done it on some killings." Jack said, then put his face in his hand. "Right. We're related. Of course you can do this."

"But, this is a dream, right?" I asked, blinking.

"Yes, but I am really here." He said, shaking his head. Suddenly, the fog began to rise.

"Daddy, why is there so much fog in the house?" I asked.

"Fog?" He asked, looking around. "There is no fog."

"Yes there is!" I cried, lashing out at it. "Daddy, something is wrong!"

"What is it?" He asked, holding onto me.

"Daddy, there's fog!" I yelled, trying to get away from it. "It keeps making me forget!"

"Tommy, do you know where you are right now?" Jack asked, standing up with me in his arms.

"Uhm...no." I said, my eyes wide. "Oh, god, I have no idea where I am!"

"In the awake world?"

"Arn't I in the cabin?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"No, Tommy, you're in the underworld. With the proxies."

"What are proxies?" I asked, coughing. "Where am I?"

"Tommy, snap out of it!" I blinked, looking around, then looked back at the black and white clown.

"Who are you?" I asked, suddenly scared. "Why am I here? Where am I? Where's Sally!?"

"Tommy?" The clown began shaking against me. "Listen here, whoever you are, you leave Tommy alone! He's just a kid! Leave him alone! Leave him alone!"

"Stop yelling at me!" I screamed, tears running down my face. "Leave me be! I don't know what's going on! I'm scared! I want my mommy and daddy!"

"But..." My vision began turning black. It was slowly going black, scaring me further.

"I want my daddy!" I screamed, shaking.

"I am your dad..."

I gasped as I woke up, alone on the couch. I looked over at Sally, who was breathing deeply.

"Sally!" I cried, climbing off the couch and running to Sally. "Sally, what's wrong?"

"I...I had to...to keep you...from...you know..." Sally said, breathing hard. "You kept....saying....yelling out...for your parents..."

"Sally?" I asked, blinking. "What-"

"Forget it!" She yelled, her face becoming red for a moment. I held my head, feeling my brain clog up more. "Just forget about this conversation, okay Tommy?" I looked up at her, rubbing the back of my head.

"What conversation?" I asked. Sally smiled, sighing in relief.

"Toby will be here soon." She said, smiling. "I just told you that, remember?" I thought about it, not remembering at all. But I smiled anyways, nodding. Why would Sally lie to me? She was my friend.

"Of course I do!" I said, hopping from one foot, then the other.

"Wanna play hide and seek?" Sally asked. I nodded, smiling wider.

"Eat first." Raidy said, setting a bagel on the table. "I hope you like it. I made it how I usually eat it, but maybe you'll like it." I went over to the table, climbing up into the chair. I looked at the bagel, which had egg and cheese inside. I took a bite, smiling.

"It's perfect!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean, you had a dream about Tommy?" Jane asked, pacing.

"I can dream walk, but I wasn't looking for him. He found me." I explained. "And he's in trouble."

"Trouble how?" Jeff asked, looking like he hadn't slept at all.

"He was forgetting me. He remembered me, but then suddenly, towards the end, he was screaming for his mom and dad, but I'm his dad."

"It's the brainwashing!" Jaime said, jumping up from the couch, earning her a growl from Smile. "They're taking his memories! I told you! We have to go know!" I nodded, my heart hurting in my chest. They were stripping my son of his memories, and him forgetting me was the worst thing imaginable to me. Other then losing the love of my life.

"Jeff, are you okay to do this?" I asked, looking over at him. Jeff sniffled, nodding.

"Let's go get Tommy." Jeff said. I nodded, following him out of the cabin.

"I'm coming Tommy." I whispered to myself.


	21. Chapter 21

"How were they?" Clockwork asked, walking into the house.

"Don't ever ask me to do that again." Sally growled. "I am not a babysitter."

"R-r-r-r-remember Sally," Toby said. "I am the leader of the proxies. So, you're whatever I s-s-s-s-say you are." Sally glared at him, narrowing her eyes. Her and Toby had a glare off, but eventually Sally huffed and looked away, shaking her head.

"Why don't you take care of them both by yourself." Sally said, turning on her heel and walking out. Clockwork sighed, shaking her head.

"Death really has changed her." she stated, shaking her head.

"J-j-j-j-j-just leave her be." Toby said, looking down at Tommy. "Hey Tommy. H-h-h-h-h-how were things?"

"Fun." I said, smiling. I held up my hands, wanting Toby to pick me up. Toby bent down and picked me up easily, taking off his mask and goggles. I smiled, liking the way his face looked.

"Why do you always wear that mask?" I asked, putting my hands on his cheeks.

"Slenderman gave it to me." Toby said, smiling. "I wear it during my scouting and killings."

"Your signoter." I said, smiling.

"Signature." Clockwork corrected. I nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, signartore." Clockwork laughed, shaking her head.

"You're so smart, but you can't get signature?" Clockwork said, shaking her head as she laughed.

"Leave him alone!" Raidy cried, dropping some dishes she had been holding. They hit the floor, shattering into a million pieces. "He is very smart! So what if he can't get one word? He'll still get into the school!" We were all quiet for a moment, then Toby sighed.

"Zalgo needs to s-s-s-stop experimenting on dead humans." He said, looking straight at Raidy. "They are too unstable. Seriously, how did he not s-s-s-s-stop and realize that after Jaime."

"What are you talking about?" Raidy asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Get Liu." Toby said, his face going red. Clockwork nodded, running out the door.

"What are you doing with him?!" Raidy asked, reaching out to me. "Give me back AHHHHH!" She held her head and began screaming. "Stop messing with my head! Stop it stop it stop it! Stop blocking me! Stop it! I want to remember!"

"What's wrong with her?!" I asked, looking at Toby, but he didn't answer. His face was flushed, his eyes narrow slits. The fog in my head began dissolving a little, making me blink rapidly.

"TOMMY!" Raidy yelled. I looked back at her, my breathing quickening. Her voice stirred memories I didn't even know I had. They were rearing their ugly heads like a giant sea monster. My mother had told me stories about them.

And just as quickly, the memories were snatched away again, and I forgot what I had been thinking about. I looked over at the door, seeing Clockwork and Liu walk in. He smiled, putting his hands up to take me. I leaned over to him and let the scar faced man take me in his arms.

"Hey, champ. What's up?" He asked, holding me on his hip. I shrugged, smiling. I looked back over at Raidy, who was cleaning up broken glass. Why was there glass on the floor? "How's everything Toby?"

"B-b-b-b-better now." Toby said, shaking his head. "I'm so sick of this."

"We all are, Ticci." Liu said, setting me down. "All this experimenting is just too much. What does Zalgo expect now? We've had to dispose of over a hundred of them because they just ain't working out. They remember too fast."

"Why don't they just use Slender's children?" Clockwork asked, shaking her head. "All he does is horde them anyways."

"He needs their souls." Toby said. 

"Yeah, but why?" Liu asked, shaking his head.

"I don't f-f-f-f-fucking know, okay?" Toby snapped, his eyes narrowed. "I just know that he needs the souls."

"Yeah, well maybe he soul 'need' less." Liu grumbled, sitting me down at the kitchen table with Raidy. They began bickering amongst themselves, and I quickly lost interest. I looked at Raidy, who was drawing a picture. I cocked my head to the side, watching her.

"Hey, Raidy?" I said.

"Yes, Tommy?" She said, erasing a mistake she had made.

"How did you die?" Raidy stopped in her erasing, looking up at me. She narrowed her eyes in thought, thinking.

"I already told you, we don't know." She said, looking away, going back to her drawing.

"I didn't die." I said. "I remember that much."

"How do you know?" she asked, looking back at me.

"I remember coming here." I said. "I left my house to go find the noise, and then...then...I think someone picked me up and ran away with me, maybe? But then Sally came and led me to the well."

"There's a well?" She asked, leaning in closer to me."

"It lets people come here and go back." I said, blinking. "Didn't you use it to come here?"

"I woke up here." She said, a puzzled look on her face. "I haven't...I don't...remember anything beyond waking up." She brought her hand up and touched her forehead, running her finger along a small scar that was there. "My head hurt. A lot. Like I had bashed it against something before I died, and there were stitches right here. They had to reset my skull...like it had been bashed in..."

"Do you remember anyone?" I asked.

"No one." She said, shaking her head. "I can't remember anything before waking up here, Tommy. I'm sorry." I nodded, looking away. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know." I said, a fresh wave of fog rolling in. "What did I ask?" Raidy sighed.

"Who knows." She said, looking down at her drawing. "What was I drawing?"

"What's up you guys?" Liu said, sitting down between us.

"I don't know." Raidy said, staring at her paper. I shrugged, showing I didn't know either. Raidy sighed, standing up. She crumpled up her paper, walking over to the trash can to throw it away. I concentrated on her, trying to focus on only her.

"You good Tommy?" Liu asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, hopping down from the chair, walking away.

"I want my mommy and daddy."


End file.
